Secrets and Lies
by TMNTMentalistTLK lover
Summary: This is a sequel to my other two stories AN Unexpected Surprise and An Old Evil Returns so please read those first
1. Chapter 1

**A/N alrighty then folk I'm back with another story. It's part three of my trilogy. Please read my other two stories An Unexpected Surprise and An Old Evil Returns 'cause this is a sequel to those. Ok then enjoy ch 1 and remember everything you recognize is Disney's and the rest is mine.**

**Secrets and Lies**

**Ch1 Doubts**

It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing happily. Everything was perfect. King Kali was watching his kingdom with pride as the wind blew threw his thick red mane. Just then his mate Queen Jasiri came out with their newborn son Prince Amri in her mouth. The rusty brown lioness gently placed the tiny cub on the ground and nuzzled her mate. "And how are you this morning?" the Queen asked her brown sparkling.

"Much better now that I've seen you," Kali replied with a smile. Then the golden king looked down at his son and said, "And how's my boy today." Upon hearing his father's voice the golden brown Prince opened his eyes and let out a tiny mew in responce causing his parents to laugh. "I take that to mean you're doing good," Kali laughed giving his son's head a lick. Just then Zazu, the King's majordomo, came flying in with a much smaller hornbill with him. "Good morning Sire," the hornbill said with a bow. "I hope it's alright that I brought along my daughter Zaza with me."

"Of course it is Zazu," Kali replied, with a smile. "After all she is in training." Just then Amri began to fuss. "Jasiri why don't you take Amri inside for a while?"

"Sure Kali," Jasiri replied as she gently lifted her son up and carried him back inside. leaving Kali alone with the two birds. "Now then Zazu let's have the morning report," Kali said once Jasiri was inside.

"Of course Sire," Zazu replied. But before he could utter one word he was interrupted by Zaza who said, "Dad you should tell the King about the rouge we saw."  
>"Rouge?" Kali said in alarm. "What rouge?"<p>

"Well I was about to tell you about that before my daughter rudly interrupted," Zazu said giving his daughter a shapr look. "I spotted a rouge hunting near the Prideland border."

"You mean we did right Dad?" Zaza said.

"Zaza one more interruption from you and you'll go straight home," Zazu snapped. Zaza muttered a quick "sorry" and was slient.

"Zazu get back to the rouge please," Kali said imptiently.

"Well it appears that he was alone but one can never be to careful with rouges," Zazu said quickly.

"I'll check it out," Kali said getting up.

"Well that matter has been taken care of Sire," Zazu said.

"What do you mean?" Kali asked turning to face the hornbill.

"Well what I mean is I ran into Master Kovu and he said he'll take care of it," Zazu replied nervously.

"Zazu," Kali said slowly trying not to lose his temper. "We've been over this before. I'm the King around here and if there's any problems I will handle them. I don't need Kovu to handle every little problem."

"Well I just thought.." Zazu began.

"Zazu if I managed to handle Bosi and kick his sorry butt then I sure as hell can manage to handle on simple rouge," Kali snapped.

"Hey don't yell at my Dad," Zaza yelled flying up in Kali's face. "He was just trying to help. You don't have to be so mean."

"Zaza!" Zazu cried out. "Bite your tounge young lady. Are you forgetting that you're speaking to the King?"

"Well just because he's King dosen't give him the right to be mean," Zaza said stubbornly.

"Never the less he is the King and you will speak to him with respect," Zazu said sternly. "Now apoligize."

"I'm sorry Your Highness," Zaza said with a bow. "My Dad's right. I should speak to you with respect."

"It's ok Zaza," Kali replied with a smile. "And you're right. Just because I'm King dosen't give me the right to be mean. I'm sorry for yelling at you Zazu. But from now on I want to be the one to handle problems not Kovu. Ok?"

"Of course Sire," Zazu replied with a bow. "Now if there's nothing else we'll be on our way." With that the two hornbills flew off leaving Kali alone.

"Everything alright Kali?" a voice said from behind him. Kali spun around and saw his mother, Nala standing there.

"Hi Mom," Kali said with a sigh. "I'm fine thanks."

"Kali you never were good at lying," Nala said with a smile. "Come on honey what's wrong? You can talk to me."

"I'm just worried that's all," Kali replied. "Zazu told me about a rouge and I know I should check it out but I'm worried about who it may be."

"Honey I'm sure it's nothing," Nala said reassuringly.

"You're probally right Mom," Kali said. "But it's just with all the problems I've had first with Kiara then with Bosi I just I don't know..."

"Kali as I recall you managed to handle Bosi just fine," Nala said nuzzling her son. "I have complete faith that you can handle any rouge that comes your way."

"I wish Dad was here he'd know what to do," Kali said, a pang of sadness coming over him as he thought of his deceased father.

"Kali I happen to know for a fact that whatever decision you make will be the right one," the former Queen said. "And I know that is Simba was here he'd say the same thing."

"Thanks Mom," Kali said giving his mother a nuzzle. "I'm going to check out this rouge situation myself."

"Good luck," Nala said as she watched her son leave. As Kali was leaving he ran into his friend Mshindi and his mate Shida, who was nursing their newborn daughter, Binti at her side. "Hey there Kali what's the rush?" Mshindi asked with a slighty laugh.

"I have to go check out a rouge situation," Kali replied.

"Want some help?" Mshindi asked.

"No thanks," Kali replied. "I can handle this myself." With that the golden King exited the cave.

"You think he'll be alright?" Shida asked her brown eyes filled with concern.

"He'll be fine," Mshindi replied. "Kali is one strong lion. He can handle anything."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali was searching for the rouge where Zazu had seen him. After a few minutes Kali heard someone call his name. The golden King turned around and saw Kovu coming towards his with his son Chaka and Chaka's friend Fraka. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Kali asked.

"Looking for that stupid rouge," Chaka replied blowing a strand of his thin balck mane out of his eyes.

"Yeah we're going to kick his sorry butt," Fraka piped up his green eyes shing with excitement.

"Easy there boys," Kovu said gently. "Remember you guys are only nine and six months old. Let's not get carried away here. Besides he may not be dangerous."

"But Dad," Chaka began. But the brown cub was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes.

"Whose there?" Kali growled stepping in front of the cubs with Kovu right beside him. When no ansewer came Kali went to investagate. But he didn't get to far because two figures jumped out of the bushes and pinned the King to the ground. When Kali saw who it was he let out a gasp. "What are you guys doing here?" the King growled.

**A/N well there you go ch 1 done. How do you like it so far? Review please.**


	2. Surprise

**A/N Glad you guys are enjoying my story. Thank you very much for you reviews. Enjoy ch 2 and remember Nala, Kovu, Vitani, Zazu, and anyother fimilar character is Disney's the rest are mine**

**Ch 2 Surprise**

Kali looked up at his attackers who instantly backed off. "Sorry Kali," Mshindi said with embarassment. "We thought you were the rouge."

"Yeah sorry Kali," Jasiri said also looking embarrassed.

"You still didn't ansewer my question," Kali said as he stood and brushed himself off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were worried about you," Jasiri explained looking at her mate. "I ran into Mshindi and he told me about the rouge so I left Amri with Shida and Mshindi and I decided to see if you neeed any help."

"You guys didn't need to do that," Kovu piped up. "I had everything under conrol here."

"But we were just.." Mshindi began but he was interrupted by Kali's loud roar.

"Enough!" Kali shouted his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I am sick and tired of everyone acting like I can't handle myself. I am not a child you know! In fact I have a child of my own. I don't need anyone to handle things around here. I'm the King and_ I _will be the one who handles things get it?"

"Kali I'm sorry," Kovu said lowering his green eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't realize I was overstepping."

"Yeah me either," Mshindi added. "I was just trying to help."

"I know you were," Kali said, his voice much calmer. "And you weren't overstepping Kovu. I appriciate all you guys are trying to do for me but in the future if I need help I'll ask for it. Ok?"

"Ok," the trio replied.

"Good," Kali said with a smile. "Now of you'll excuse me I'm going to look for the rouge on my own. I'll see you guys later." With that the King took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali was walking through the Pridelands in search of the rouge when suddenly he saw an unfimilar lion near the Outland border. "Hey you!" Kali shouted. Just then the rouge lion took off causing Kali to take off after him. The rouge didn't get to far however because out of nowhere a lioness jumped on top of him pinning him to the ground. "Tama what are you doing here?" Kali asked as soon as he caught up to them.

"I was just taking a walk when I saw you chasing after this guy," Tama said pointing at the rouge who had gotten to his feet. The rusty brown lioness turned to the rouge who was a gray lion with blue eyes and a brown mane. "Why'd you run for anyways?" she asked.

"Tama I'll handle this," Kali said to his mother-in-law. The golden King turned toward the rouge and said roughly, "Why did you run?"

"I was afraid for my life," the lion replied. "You see I've been attacked before and I really wasn't eagar to do so again."

"I just want to know what you're doing in my lands," Kali said not taking his eyes off the rouge.

"I was simply passing through and needed a meal," the lion replied. "Please believe me I mean you no harm. In fact I think I'll be leaving now." With that the lion turned to leave.

"Wait you don't have to go," Kali called out. "If you need a place to rest you're more than welcome to stay with us for a few days."

"You are most kind you Highness," the lion replied with a bow. "I gladly accept."

"Good," Kali said with a smile. "Come with me and I'll show you where you can stay." With that the King began to walk towards Priderock with the rouge and Tama right behind him. As they were walking Tama walked up next to Kali and whispered, "Are you sure about this Kali? He could be dangerous."

"I well aware of that Tama," Kali whispered. "He's not staying in the cave. He'll sleep by the watering hole where he'll be closely watched. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so," Tama whispered. The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

TLKTLKTLK

As the trio neared the watering hole they were met by Jasiri and Kovu who were there with Chaka, Fraka and Kovu and Tama's daughter Nafsi. "Hi Mommy!" Nafsi cried running over to her mother and giving her leg a hug.

"Hello my darling," Tama said giving her daughter's head a lick. "And to you my dear," she said giving Jasiri a nuzzle.

"Hi Mom," Jasiri replied with a smile.

"And how were my boys today?" Tama asked giving Fraka and Chaka a warm nuzzle.

"Aw geeze Mom do ya have to do that everytime you see me?" Chaka asked pulling away from his mother and rolling his green eyes. "I'm not a baby anymore you know."

"Sorry honey," Tama said with a laugh.

"Hey whose the new guy?" Kovu asked nodding his head towards the rouge.

"This is the rouge that has had all of us wondering about," Kali explained. "He'll be staying here for a few days."

"He will?" Jasiri asked her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes he will Jasiri," Kali said giving his mate a sharp look. The golden King then turned towards the rouge and said, "This is my mate and Queen Jasiri. And this is Kovu, Tama's mate and their children Chaka, Fraka, and Nafsi. Everyone this is... I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," the rouge replied. "My name is Kolo." Upon hearing the rouge's name Fraka's green eyes went wide and the gray brown cub let out a small gasp which Kali noticed. "Fraka what's wrong?" the golden King asked.

"Nothing," Fraka said quickly. "I gotta go. See ya." With that the gray brown cub took off.

"Fraka wait up," Chaka called running after his adoptive brother.

"I'd better see what that's about," Kovu declared going after his sons.

"Well I'd guess we had been getting back," Tama declared. "Come Nafsi. Time for your bath then it's off to bed."

"But Mommy I don't wanna get a bath," the rusty brown cub whined.

"I don't realy care," Tama said picking her daughter up and carrying her home.

"Yes I'd better be getting back to my son," Jasiri declared. "You coming Kal'?"

"I still have evening rounds to do," Kali said with a grunt. "But it shouldn't take me to long. Give Amri a lick for me."

"I will," the rusty brown Queen said giving her mate a nuzzle. "Don't be to long."

"I won't," Kali promised. He turned to leave but before he lest the King turned towards Kolo and said, "Make yourself at home Kolo."

"I will thank you your Highness," Kolo said with smile.

"It's Kali and you are more than welcome," Kali repied. With that the golden King took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kovu had caught up with his sons who were talking with Vitani's daughter, Safara. "Are you ok Fraka?" Kovu asked, his green eyes filled with concern. "You had me worried the way you took off."

"I'm fine Dad don't worry about me," Fraka declared.

"He's lying Uncle Kovu," Safara declared. "I can always tell when something's wrong."

"Aw who asked you ya little runt," Fraka growled sipping his paw at the tan cub.

"Fraka don't be mean," Kovu scolded. "Your cousin is just concerned about you."

"And so am I," Tama piped up walking up to the group with Nafsi right behind her.

"You guys don't have to worry about me," Fraka declared angerly. "I already told you I'm fine. Sheesh. Lay off will ya?"

"What's going on?" Vitani asked having just come into the conversation. After seeing the looks on her brother and sister-in-law's faces she got the message. "Come on Safara bed time," the tan lioness delcared.

"But Mom.." Safara began.

"No but young lady now let's go," Vitani said sternly. "Bed time now."

"You too Nafsi," Tama said. "Go with Aunt Vitani. Daddy and I will be in there shortly."

"Ok Mommy," Nafsi said giving her mother a nuzzle. "Good night Mommy. Goodnight Daddy. I love you guys."

"I love you too sweetheart," Kovu said with a smile. "Sleep tight."

"'Night Chaka. 'Night Fraka," Nafisi said.

"'Night sis," the cubs said together. With that Vitani and the two cubs were gone. Kovu then turned his attention towards Fraka. "Now tell me what's going on. And don't say nothing because I know it's something. Now what is it? Does it have anything to do with Kolo?"

"Geeze you're not going to let up are you?" Fraka asked. "Ok I'll tell you. Yes it does have something to do with Kolo. I've seen him before.

"When?" Kovu asked.

"A long time ago when I was really little," Fraka explained. "And you're not going to like who he is."

"Who is he honey," Tama asked gently.

"He's my uncle," Fraka ansewered. "My father's brother."

**A/N dun dun dun. Oh man looks like trouble huh? Or maybe not. Stay tuned to find out and as always review please.**


	3. suspisions

**A/N Well here we go folks another chapter coming at ya. And as always the familar stuff is Disney's and the rest is mine.**

**Ch 3 Suspisions**

Kovu couldn't beleve his ears. "Bosi's brother," the brown lion muttered. "Oh man this is bad."

"Tell me about it," Fraka whispered. "I knew it was bad as soon as I heard his name."

"After all the trouble Bosi has caused this pride now his brother has the nerve to come here," Tama said, her voice a growl. "Kovu Kali has to be made aware of this."

"Already on it," Kovu said as he was leaving. "Thanks for telling me this Fraka. You did a good thing son."

"I agree," Tama said giving Fraka a nuzzle. "Now it's time for your baths boys then off to bed."

"Ok Mom," the cubs said. Then Fraka said softly, "Mom are you mad at me?"

"For what honey?" Tama asked her brown eyes wide with surprise. "All you did was tell the truth. You did nothing wrong."

"But Mom..." Fraka began. But he was silenced by Tama placing a paw gently on his mouth. "Not another word Fraka. Come it's bath time."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali had returned from his evening rounds when he was greeted by Mshindi and Shida. "Kali we heard from Jasiri that you are letting the rogue stay. Is this true?" Shida asked her voice low so as not to wake Binti who was sleeping soundly next to her.

"Yes it is Shida," Kali replied. "But only for a few days. Then Kolo has to go."

"Kolo?" Mshindi said his grey eyes wide with shock. "Kali do you have any idea who Kolo is?"

"No but I have a feeling that you do," Kali said looking at his friend. "Come on 'Shin out with it who is he?"

"He's Bosi's younger brother that's who he is," Mshindi replied.

"What?" Kali exclaimed his blue eyes wide. Just then Binti began to fuss so Mshindi suggested they talk outside. Once the two lions were outside Kali turned towards the sandy brown lion and said, "Are you sure he's Bosi's brother 'Shin?"

"Positive Kal'," Mshindi replied. "I remember him well. Sandy brown coat, blue eyes and a sandy brown mane right?"

"Right," Kali said with a groan. "Oh man this is terriable."

"What's terraible?" a voice asked. The two lions turned and saw Nala standing there concern in her blue eyes.

"You know that rouge I've been tracking down Mom?" Kali asked.

"Yes what about him?" Nala asked.

"Well I found him and it turns out his name is Kolo and he's Bosi's younger brother," Kali explained. "And what really sucks is that I invited him to stay. How stupid could I have been?"

"Kali honey how could you have possiably know that Kolo is Bosi's brother," Nala said gently.

"Yeah man don't beat yourself up Kal'," Mshindi chimed in. "There's no way you could have possiably known."

"I should have know better than to trust some random rogue," Kali said with a grunt. "Espically after everything that went down with Kiara and Bosi."

"Honey just because Kolo is Bosi's brother dosen't mean they are anything alike," Nala pointed out. "I mean look at your grandfather Mufasa and his brother Scar. They were brothers but they were nothing alike."

"You have a point Mom," Kali admitted with a sigh. The golden King then turned towards Mshindi and said, "You know him 'Shin is Kolo anything like Bosi?"

"I didn't know Kolo very well," Mshindi admitted. "But from what I could tell him and Bosi were really close."

"Great," Kali muttered. "Just great. Oh man what am I going to do now?" Just then Kovu came out of the cave and walked up to Kali. "I'm glad you're back Kali," the brown lion said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news about Kolo."

"I already know," Kali said. "Mshindi told me he's Bosi's brother."

"Oh yeah I had forgotten that Mshindi and Shida were part of Bosi's pride before," Kovu said with a shake of his head. "So what are you going to do about this?"

"I can't risk Kolo being like Bosi," Kali declared. "I have no choice but to tell Kolo he has to leave." With that Kali began to walk towards the watering hole to talk to Kolo. But before he got to far he was stopped by Nala who said, "Kali couldn't you wait until morning? I mean it's not really fair to make Kolo leave when it's dark out."

"I suppose it can wait until morning," Kali said with a yawn. "I'm really beat anyways. I think we should all get a good night's rest and tomarrow we'll talk to Kolo."

"Good plan boss," Mshindi said with a yawn of his own. "I'd better turn in if I know my daughter she'll have me up bright and early tomarrow. Good night all." With that the dusty bron lion went back into the cave with the others right behind him all eagar to get some much needed sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

But the night was not a restful one for everyone. Fraka could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. So after hours of tossing and turing the gray brown cub gave up and decided to pay his uncle a vist. Being carful not to wake anyone up Fraka got up and walked down to the watering hole. Once he was there he saw Kolo sound asleep. Fraka was debating on rather or not to wake him. However the choice was taken out of his hands when Kolo lifted his head and said roughly, "Whose there? Show yourself."

"It's me Kolo," Fraka said stepping closer to the gray lion.

"Oh hello there young Fraka," Kolo said his voice much calmer. "What are you doing out? It's very late you know?"

"I know it's just that I uh wanted to talk to you," Fraka stammered.

"What about?" Kolo asked. "Come closer young one. I won't bite." Fraka walked over and sat next to the gray lion who put his paw around the young cub. "Now tell me what's on your mind," Kolo said.

"Well I don't know if you remember me," Fraka began. "But we met before when I was really little."

"Yes I do remember," Kolo ansewered. "I just wasn't sure you'd remember that I'm your uncle."

"Well I do," Fraka declared. "And I know that my Dad wasn't a very nice lion at all. So I just was wondering... Well I was wondering.."

"You were wondering if I was anything like you father?" Kolo ansewered. Fraka nodded so Kolo contiuned, "Well your father and were twins so I guess you could say that I am like him." Fraka's green eyes went wide at his uncle's responce causing the grey lion to laugh. "Oh don't be so surprised young one," Kolo chuckled. Fraka just glared at his uncle who continued, "You are Bosi's son Fraka."

"So what?" Fraka spat out still glaring at the older lion.

"So I knew my brother well," Kolo continued. "I also knew you mother Guama very well and trust me when I say this Fraka you are exactly like them."

"That isn't true!" Fraka protessed backing up. "I'm not like them!"

"Oh please Fraka we both know that isn't true," Kolo scoffed. "But that's besides the point. The truth is I knew you had been taken in by Kali's pride that's why I came here. I figured I could use you to my advantage."

"What do you mean?" Fraka asked angerily.

"Family is everything young one," Kolo said walking towards Fraka and putting his paw around the young cub. "And so is family loyality. You may think that Kovu and Tama are your parents but they are NOT you parents. Guama and Bosi were your parents and they sacrifced a lot to raise you right."

"Well I guess that's true," Fraka admitted. "But..."

"But nothing Fraka," Kolo said roughly. "Guama and Bosi loved you and everthing they did was for you. You own them everything." Fraka remained silent so his uncle continued, "We own it to them to take down their enemies espically Kali. I've gathered a small group of rebels together but I need more. That's where you come in."

"Me?" Fraka squeaked. "But I don't.."

"I need an inside person to gather more followers," Kolo interrupted. "And that's you. I also need to keep Kali in the dark about my true intentions. Can I count on you Fraka? I need you on my side young one. What do you say?"

"There's only one thing I can say," Fraka said after a moment. "And that's..."

**A/n well there you go ch 3 done. What do you guys think? Let me know. Review please.**


	4. conflicting feelings

**A/N ok folks I guess noone read my last chapter 'cause noone reviewed it. I really need reivews so I know if anyone's reading my story or not. Anyways enough begging here's ch 4 for you and as always the fimilar characters are Disney's and the rest belong to me.**

**Ch 4 Conflicting Feelings**

Kolo was awaing his nephew's responce eagerly, "Well Fraka what's your ansewer."

"Before I ansewer there's something you should know," the young cub said quickly.

"What's that?" Kolo asked slightly annoyed at his nephew's hesitation.

"I already told Da.. I mean Kovu that you were my uncle," Fraka said keeping his green eyes low. "So there's a good chance that Kali already knows the truth as well."

"I see," Kolo said running a paw through his brown mane. "Well then we'll just have to tell Kali that I'm nothing like my brother."

"But Mshindi knows that's not true," Fraka pointed out.

"Well we'll just have to convince him that I've changed," Kolo said simply. "I can be pretty convincing if I put my mind to it. The question is can you young one?" The gray lion flicked his blue eyes to his nephew who opened his mouth to ansewer. "You don't have to ansewer now Fraka," Kolo interrupted. "It's pretty late why don't you go on back home and get some sleep. We'll talk more tomarrow. Ok?"

"Sure thing Uncle Kolo," Fraka said softly as he got up and began to walk towards Priderock. "Good night."

"Good night dear nephew," Kolo said with a smile. As he watched his nephew leave the grey lion smiled to himself, "I've got him right where I want him. Everything is working out just the way I planned. Then you'll see dear brother your son and I shall avendge you and Kali shall pay dearly for killing you." With an evil chuckle Kolo layed back down and closed his eyes eagerly awating the new day's arrival.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning after having his breakfeast Fraka went down to see Kolo. But before he got there the young cub ran into Kali who was heading in the same direction. "Hey there kiddo where's the fire?" Kali asked with a laugh.

"Hi King Kali," Fraka said nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," Kali said smiling. "Are you ok? You seem really nervous. If you want you can talk to me about it. I'm a pretty good listener."

"Can I ask you a question sir?" Fraka asked.

"Only if you call me Kali," the golden lion said gently. "What's bothering you Fraka?"

"What was your Dad like?" Fraka asked. "Kovu's told me a lot about him but I figured I'd ask you since you're his son and knew him better. Was he nice?"

"Yeah he was," Kali said softly trying not to feel sad. "Simba was the best father a cub could ever ask for. I loved him a lot."

"Do you miss him?" Fraka asked.

"Yeah I do," Kali admitted. "But he's always with me along with the other Great Kings of the past. I feel better knowing that." Kali flicked his blue eyes to the grey brown cub. "What makes you ask?"

"Well I was just thinking about fathers," Fraka admitted. "Even though my Dad wasn't very nice and he hurt a lot of people I still miss him. Is that wrong?"

"Fraka," Kali began. "It's natural to miss your family. And altough Bosi and Guama were really messed up they were still your parents and you still loved them. So not it's not wrong to miss them. I bet that if you talked to your other Dad he'll tell you all about messed up parents."

"Yeah he told me all about Zira," Fraka said. "Thanks Kali you've been a big help. See ya." With that the grey brown cub took off leaving a confused Kali behind. "I wonder what that was about," he muttered. "Oh well boys will be boys." With that Kali left to have his talk with Kolo.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali reached the watering hole just in time to see Kolo getting a drink form it. "Ah Kolo there you are," Kali said as he walked towards the grey lion. "We need to have a little talk."

"Yes we do Kali," Kolo repiled. "But if I may I'd like to go first. May I?" Kali nodded so Kolo continued. "I'm afraid I haven't been straight forward with you. I've been keeping something from you that I feel I must reveal."

"Oh?" Kali said rasing an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Well I've heard about the circumstances in regards to your father's King Simba's death and the events afterward so I feel I must be hones with you," Kolo said. "You see Kali I knew the mastermind behind those events, Bosi. In fact he was my brother. But please do not hold that aganist me. I am nothing like my brother. In fact that's why my brother and I had a falling out. I did not agree with what he was doing and tried to stop him. By then his son my nephew Fraka had been born and I pleaded with him to stop for the sake of his son but Bosi was very stubborn and I'm afraid he was a bit crazy and there was no talking to him. So I gave up and left. Perhaps if I had tried harder things would have been different. I just hope that you don't judge me for my brother's actions." Kolo looked at Kali hoping that the golden King had bought the act.

Kali studied the grey lion trying to tell if he was lying or not. After a minute Kali let out a sigh, "Kolo it's not that I don't beleve you it's just that with all the bad blood between Bosi and me I just can't allow you to stay. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Kolo replied. "You can't be to careful these days. I'll just be on my way." With that the grey lion turned and began to walk away.

"Kolo wait," Kali called. "At least come up and have some breakfeast first. Please?"

"Who am I to refuse a good meal," Kolo replied. "After you Kali." With that the two lions left to have their meal. As they were walking Kolo thought with an evil grin, "Excllent Kali is playing right into my hand this is perfect. Just perfect."

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali and Kolo entered the cave Kali noticed the surprised looks on Kovu's and Mshindi's faces. Just then Jasiri came up to the pair and upon seeing Kolo the Queen let out a surprised gasp, "Oh hello there Kolo. It's nice to see you again."

"You as well Queen Jasiri," Kolo repiled. They grey lion looked down at Amri who was rubbing up against him gently. "And who do we have here?" Kolo asked with a fake smile.

"That's our son Amri," Kali replied smiling down at his two week old son. "Amri don't bother our guest son." Amri looked up at his father his amber eyes wide with wonder. Then the infant toddled over to his mother and snuggled against her front leg.

"Your son looks just like you Kali," Kolo pointed out.

"He looks like my father," Kali said with a smile. He looked over at Jasiri who gave him a look that said, "Get him out of here." With that Kali said, "Come on Kolo I'll show you where you can eat." With that the two lions were on their way.

TLKTLKTLK

After breakfeast Kolo bid farewell to Kali's pride. But before he went he took Fraka to the side and whispered, "Think about what I said."

"I already did," Fraka whispered.

"And?" Kolo whispered impatiently.

"I'm in," Fraka whispered. "I'll help you."

**A/n well there you go folks ch 4 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	5. Gone

**A/N I'd like to thank Vitani825 for reviewing my last chapter. Hopefully more reviews will fallow. Enjoy ch 5 and remember familar stuff= Disney the rest= mine**

**Ch 5 Gone**

Kolo smiled at his young nephew, "Glad you came to your senses young one. Meet me in the Outlands and we'll dicuss things further."

"You got in Uncle Kolo," Fraka whispered. With that the grey lion turned and said loudly, "I thank you King Kali for your hospitality."

"Your welcome Kolo," Kali said with a smile. With that Kolo took his leave leaving the Royal Family alone. "Well I have rounds to do," Kali said giving his mate a nuzzle. With that the golden King took his leave.

TLKTLKTLTK

Later the next day Fraka was trying to figure out a way to sneak off to the Outlands but everywhere he went either Chaka or Nafsi was right there with him. However luck was on his side when Kovu took Chaka out for a pouncing lesson and Tama took Nafsi out for a hunting lesson. Kovu had tried to get Fraka to come but the grey-brown cub quickly made up a lie about how he wasn't feeling good. Once Kovu and Chaka were gone Fraka thought, "Now's my chance." But before he got to far Safara came bounding up to her cousin and said with a smile, "Hey Fraka what cha doing?"

"None of your business you little runt," Fraka hissed. "Just leave me alone."

"But Fraka I..." Safara began. But the tan cub was cut off by Fraka's angry snarl. "Ok ok jeeze I get the point," Safara said a little hurt by Fraka's attitude. "You don't have to be so mean. I'll leave you alone." With the tan lioness cub left with her ears pinned to her head. As Fraka watched Safara leave he felt guilty about yelling at her but knew it was the only way she would leave him alone. Shaking his head Fraka decided to apoligize later and ran off towards the Outlands to meet with Kolo.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Kali was heading home after compleating his rounds. As he was walking the King saw Zazu and Zaza heading towards him. He stopped allowing them to pearch on the rock in front of him. "Oh Sire I'm glad we found you," Zazu said with a sigh. "I'm afraid I have some rather disturbing news to report."

"Oh great," Kali groaned rolling his blue eyes. "Alright Zazu lets hear it."

"We saw Fraka going into the Outlands," Zaza piped up before her father could ansewer.

"Why would Fraka be in the Outlands?" Kali muttered.

"He's probaly up to something," Zaza said crossing her wings. "Why else would he be in that icky place?"

"Now Zaza what have I told you about making assumptions," Zazu said sternly.

"But Dad I..." Zaza began.

"No but young lady," Zazu said with annoyance. "Once again you interrupted me. Not to mention all the..."

"Zazu!" Kali shouted startling the two hornbills. "I need you to focus here. Was Fraka talking to anyone in the Outlands?"

"Not that I saw," Zazu said. "He was probaly just exploring like cubs do. I just felt you should be aware of it."

"Thank you Zazu," Kali said. "I'll be sure to let Kovu and Tama know what's going on."

"Not at all Sire," Zazu said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way. Come Zaza." With that the father and daughter were gone leaving Kali the task of finding Fraka and getting to the bottom of things.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that afternoon Kali was returning to Priderock when he saw him mother running towards him her blue eyes wide. "Mom what is it?' Kali asked in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Kali I'm afraid something terriable has happened," Nala said her voice shaky.

"Oh please don't tel me that," Kali groaned closing his eyes. "Mom tell me what happened."

"It's Amri," Nala said her voice breaking.

"Did something happen to him?" Kali cried his vocie panicky. Nala remained silent which worried the King even more. "Mom tell me what happened to my son."

"He's gone," Nala replied unable to keep the tears back.

"What?" Kali shouted his blue eyes wide with shock. "But how?"

"Jasiri went out for a breather," Nala explained. "She was only gone for a few minutes and when she got back Amri was gone. Someone took him."

"Was it Kolo?" Kali asked with a growl.

"No it couldn't have been him," Nala said shakng her head. "Someone would have seen him."

"Then who?" Kali asked. Then a thought dawned on the golden King. "Oh gods above Fraka."

"What about Fraka?" Nala asked with confusion.

"I don't have time to explain," Kali said taking off up Priderock. "I've got to find Fraka and get this settled once and for all."

"Kali wait," Nala said running after her son. She caught up to him just as he was entering the cave. Jasiri was there with Tama and Kovu crying on her mother's shoulder. As soon as she saw Kali the rusty brown Queen ran up to her mate and buried her face in his mane. "Oh Kali he's gone," she sobbed. "Our baby is gone."

"I know honey my Mom told me," Kali said gently. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Jasiri sobbed. "I just went out to get some air while Amri slept. The other lionesses were out hunting and Shida and Mshindi had taken Binti out to the watering hole for a drink. I sware Kal' I was only gone for a few minutes and I didn't see anyone go by me. How could this have happened?" Jasiri began to cry harder. Kali pulled his mate close trying to comfort her. Just then Chaka came walking into the cave with Nafisi right behind him. "I think I know how it was done," the brown lion cub said apperently having heard the entire conversation. The King and Queen looked at Chaka with confusion. Ckaka walked towards the back of the cave and pushed the rocks aside revealing a secret exit. Kali's eyes went wide and Jasiri let out a gasp. "Chaka how in the world did you know about this?" Tama asked looking at her son.

"Me and Fraka used to sneak out of here all the time," Chaka explained.

"So Fraka knew about it as well?" Kali asked. Chaka nodded so Kali turned and looked at Tama and Kovu. "Where is Fraka anyway?"

"I haven't seen him all day," Kovu said.

"Me either," Tama said her brown eyes filled with worry. She looked over at her daughter and son-in-law who were exchanging glances. "Hold on here you don't that Fraka had anything to do with this do you?"

"Tama Zazu told me he saw Fraka heading towards the Outlands," Kali said. "And we all know that's where Kolo is."

"That dosen't mean anything Kali," Kovu snapped angerily.

"Still I think we need to go to the Outlands and find out for sure," Kali said getting up.

"I'm coming with you," Kovu decalred. With that the two lions gave their mates nuzzles and headed off to the Outlands.

**A/N there you have it ch 5. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	6. More questions

**A/N I'd like to thank Rhonda Petrie for reviwing my last chapter. Here's ch 6 for you and as always familar=Disney unfamilar=mine**

**Ch 6 More Questions**

Kovu and Kali were walking towards the Outlands when suddenly they saw Fraka heading towards them. "Fraka!" Kovu called running towards his son with Kali right behind him. "There you are. Where have you been all day?"

"Nowhere," Fraka replied curtly. "What's it to you anyways?"

"I'm your father that's what," Kovu said sharply a little surprised by Fraka's tone of voice. "Now enough with the attitude and ansewer my question young lion."

"I don't have to ansewer to you," Fraka snapped. The grey-brown cub turned to walk away but Kovu quickly stopped him. "Get you stinkin' paws off of me," Fraka growled shoving Kovu's paw off of him.

"Fraka!" Kovu shouted. "I am you father and you will resepect me."

"Humph," Fraka scoffed. "You're not my father. You may think you are but we both know the truth here Kovu."

Kovu's eyes went wide when he heard Fraka call him by his name. "Fraka," Kovu began slowly. "What's gotten into you? Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"I bet I know," Kali said suddenly. Kovu looked over at his friend who contiuned, "I bet Kolo has something to do with the change. Isn't that right Fraka?"

"Maybe," Fraka said glaring at the King. "Maybe not."

"Ok that's it," Kovu said angerily. "We'll just see how your attitude is when I get you home." With that the brown lion picked Fraka up by his scruff and carried him back to Priderock. Kali fallowed close behind listening to Fraka complain the whole time.

TLKTLKTLK

Kovu entered the cave still carrying Fraka in his mouth. Tama approached the pair and said, "Fraka honey where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Hmph," Fraka said as Kovu placed him on the ground.

"Answer your mother boy," Kovu said roughly. "Where were you?" Still no answer. Just a glare. Kali entered the cave and was greeted by Jasiri and Nala. "What's with Fraka?" the Queen asked her voice a whisper.

"I have no idea," Kali whispered back. "He's had that attitude ever since we found him."

"That's not like him," Jasiri whispered. "I wonder..." The Queen was cut short by Kovu's furious roar. "Ho boy," Jasiri said. "We'd better go calm him down." With that the trio headed over to where Kovu, Tama, and Fraka were. Kovu was furiously talking to Fraka and Fraka was stubbornly remaining silent.

"Kovu calm down," Nala said stepping up beside him. "You'll never get anywhere unless you calm down."

"Nala's right honey," Tama said gently. Then the rusty brown lioness turned towards her son, "Fraka honey did you know that little Amri is missing?"

"He is?" Fraka asked looking at Tama. "But how?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Kali said. "Any ideas Fraka?"

"How should I know?" Fraka said in annoyance. The grey-brown cub looked up at the King who was staring at him. "What do you think I had something to do with it?" Fraka asked his green eyes wide with shock.

"Did you?" Kali asked his voice monotone.

"No!" Fraka cried backing up a step. He looked over at Kovu and Tama who were also staring at him. "You guys think I did it too don't you?"

"Chaka told us about the secret exit you guys use to sneak out of," Kovu said. Fraka's eyes went wide but he remained silent so Kovu continued, "Not to mention you won't tell us where you were today. What's up with that?"

"Yes Fraka I'm curious as well," Tama said. "I'm also curious about your sudden change in attitude."

"Fraka we aren't trying to attack you," Jasiri said gently. "We're just concerned. We're concerned about you but we're also concerned about Amri. He's just a baby Fraka. He needs to be home with his family. Please tell us where he is."

"I already told you," Fraka said. "I don't know where he is. Honest. I know I haven't been acting like myself today and I'm sorry. It's just that I well I uh..."

"Fraka whatever it is you can tell us honey," Tama said gently. "You won't get in trouble. I promise."

"Ok," Fraka said taking a deep breath. "I was in the Outlands talking to Kolo. I had to hear what he had to say so I went there. I knew you'd be mad that's why I didn't tell you. But I sware I didn't have anything to do with Amri's disapperance. "You believe me don't you Mom?" Fraka looked up at Tama his green eyes pleading.

"Then what was all that stuff about how I wasn't your father," Kovu said still angry. "What was that about Fraka?"

"I wasn't thinking," Fraka said. "I was still a little messed up about the talk I had with Kolo. It really made me think about Bois and Guama. That's why I said it. I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean it. Please don't be mad." Fraka had begun to cry at this point so Kovu pulled his son close and said gently, "Shh there there Fraka. It's ok son. I'm not mad."

"Really?" Fraka sniffed looking up at Kovu. "You're not mad?"

"No son I'm not," Kovu said gently. "But I need to know if Kolo mentioned anything at all about Amri or Kali or revenge or anyhting like that."

"No he didn't," Fraka lied. "I never heard him say anything but nice things about Kali. He's really not a bad lion once you get to talking to him."

"Ok Fraka," Kali said. "We believe you."

"You do?" Fraka asked trying to hide his surprise. Kali nodded and Fraka smiled. "Gee thanks King Kali. And I'm going to do something for you."

"What's that?" Kali asked with a smile.

"I'm going to look for Amri right now," Fraka declared starting to get up. But Kovu put his paw on the young cub's shoulders and said, "Fraka I know you want to help but I think this is best left for the adults to do. Ok?"

"But Dad I..." Fraka began but when he saw the look on Kovu's face he knew there'd be no talking him out of it. "Ok Dad I guess you're right," Fraka said with a sigh. "But can I at least find Chaka and Nafisi and play?"

"Of course," Kovu said. With that Fraka ran out of the cave but he was not going to find his siblings. Instead the grey-brow cub was heading for the Outlands for the thrid time that day.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Fraka entered the Outlands he instantly found Kolo who was talking with some lionesses he had recruited. "Hey Uncle Kolo," Fraka called.

"Ah young Fraka what brings you back so soon?" Kolo asked.

"I came to tell you that Kali is getting suspisious," Fraka said.

"Do tell," Kolo said running a paw through his brown mane.

"He accused me of taking Amri," Fraka said quickly. "But don't worry I covered for myself. Totaly convinced him that I had nothing to do with it."

"Well done my young nephew," Kolo said rubbing the top of Fraka's head.

"But he still may come here looking for you," Fraka warned. He looked around the area, "Where is Amri anyways?" he asked.

"Inside the cave with a lioness who recently gave birth," Kolo explained pointing towards a cave in the distance. "She'll nurse him until he's ready to be weaned."

"What are you going to do with him?" Fraka asked, concerned. "You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"Of course not Fraka," Kolo said with a laugh. "I intend on keeping him and rasing him as my own. Then when he's older I intend on using him aganist Kali."

"But wouldn't that take a long time?" Fraka asked. "I mean he's just a baby. It'll be years until he's old enough to take on Kali."

"I'm well aware of that," Kolo snapped. "That's why I have you Fraka. You are already seven months old and have proven to me that you are loyal. You shall take on Kali from the inside by gaining more allies for me. Then when the time comes both you and Amri shall take down Kali and revenge shall be mine." Fraka was about to say something when suddenly a lioness with a pale coat and amber eyes came running towards the pair, "Lord Kolo I have just seen King Kali and another lion heading in this direction."

"Thank you Hera," Kolo said. Hera nodded and walked away.

"I'd better get out of here," Fraka said turning to go.

"There isn't time," Kolo decalred. "You had better hide. There's a hollow log over there you can use. Hurry up now." Fraka ran and hid inside the log Kolo had suggested. A few minutes later Kali came walking up with Kovu right beside him. "Ah King Kali," Kolo said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Kolo I don't have much time so I'll just cut to the chase," Kali said roughly. "My son has gone missing and I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

"Why that's awful," Kolo cried pretending to be outraged. "Who would do such a horriable thing?"

"We were hoping you'd know," Kovu said simply.

"Why in the world would you think I would know?" Kolo said with annoyance. The grey lion thought for a minute. "Oh I see what this is. You think that just because I'm Bosi's brother that I would kidnap your son. Is that it?" The two lions remained silent so Kolo went on, "Well I can assure you that I had nothing to do with it. But if it'll make you feel better you're more than welcome to have a look around."

"Thank you Kolo," Kali said as he and Kovu began to search. As they neared the cave Kolo sucked in his breath. Kovu stuck his head inside and said, "Nothing in here Kali."

"There's nothing anywhere here," Kali declared after searching for a few minutes.

"You see," Kolo said. "Nothing. Like I said."

"I'm sorry Kolo," Kali said. "It's just that I'm so worried about my son I had to make sure for myself. You understand don't you?"

"Of course," Kolo replied. "I'd be doing the same thing myself if I were in your position."

"Thank you for your patience," Kali replied. "Come on Kovu let's go back to the Pridelands." With that the two lions were gone. After a few minutes Fraka came out of hiding. "I don't get it," he said scratching his head. "Why did Kovu say the cave was empty?"

"Because I took the cub and hid him," Hera said coming out of the shadows. "I knew Kali would be looking for his son so I took him from Yoki and hid him. But as soon as they left I put him back."

"Very good Hera," Kolo said giving Hera a nuzzle. "Once again your quick thinking has saved the day." The rgwy lion then turned towards Fraka and said, "You'd better get back young one. Wouldn't want anyone to miss you."

"Ok Uncle Kolo," Fraka said running off towards the Pridelands. Once he was gone Kolo turned towards Hera and said, "Everything is working out perfectly Hera. My plan is coming together very nice. Soon I'll have Kali's enitre pride aganist him then I shall us his own son aganist him. Yes vengence shall be mine. Kali will rue the day he crossed my family and he and everyone he loves will suffer." With that Kolo let out an evil laugh and he and Hera went to the cave to check on their little prize.

**A/N well there you go folks ch six complete. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	7. Emptyness

**A/N I would thank my reviewers from the last chapter but since there were none I won't. Oh well I'm still going to do this story anyways. And if anyone cares the usuals disclaimer applies here. And if anyone's reading this here's ch 7.**

**Ch 7 Emptiness**

Kali and Kovu spent the entire day and the rest of the week as well searching for Amri but coming up empy handed. By the end of the second week Kali entered a state of deep depression. The King was sitting on the edge of Priderock just staring out into space when Mshindi came up beside him and sat down, "Hey buddy how are you holding up?"

"Not well my friend," Kali sighed. "Not well."

"I can't imagine what kind of hell you and Jasiri are going through," Mshindi said sadly. "If it was me and Binti went missing I'd be frantic."

"I don't know what I'm going to do 'Shin," Kali said his voice breaking. "Jasiri is a mess. She's blaming herself for this whole thing. I keep telling her that's not true but she still blams herself."

"I'm sorry man," Mshindi said shaking his head sadly. "I wish I could do something to help."

"Me too," Kali said sadly. "I just can't help but think soemthing terriable has happened to my little boy. I just..." Kali trailed off unable to keep the tears from flowing. The King lowered his head his red mane covering his eyes and began to sob bitterly. Mshindi put his paw around Kali and rubbed his back gently, "Hey come on now Kal' you can't think like that," the sandy brown lion said softly. "Everything's going to be ok. You'll see. We'll find Amri and he'll be home safe and sound before you know it."

"I hope you're right 'Shin," Kali sniffled rasing his head up. "I don't know if I can handle another lose in my life."

"Well you won't if I have anything to say about," Mshindi said. "Come Hell or high water I will help you find your son Kal'. I promise you that."

"Thanks 'Shin," Kali said with a smile. "You're a good friend. Thanks for listening."

"No problem," Mshindi said with a smile. "That's what friends are for right? Come on let's go inside. It's getting late." Kali nodded and with that the two lions went back inside to try and get some sleep.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day Fraka woke up early and snuck off to the Outlands once more. The last two weeks had been quite eventful for the young cub. He had convinced a couple of lioness that Kolo was unjustly banished from the Pridelands causing them to leave the pride. He knew that if he kept this up soon the entire pride would be on Kolo's side. After meeting with Kolo Fraka ran right into Safara knocking the tan cub to the ground. "Safara what the heck are you doing?" Fraka asked helping his cousin to her feet.

"I think the more improtant question is what are you doing Fraka?" Sarfara said glaring at her cousin.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Fraka stammered his green eyes wide.

"I mean what were you doing in the Outlands?" Safara spat out. "And don't deny you were there Fraka. I saw you there. I also saw you talking with Kolo."

"What were you doing fallowing me?" Fraka growled angerily.

"Yeah I was," Safara admitted. "Me and Chaka and Nafisi have been taking turns fallowing you. You've been acting really wierd lately Fraka and we wanted to know why. So today happened to be my day to fallow you and I fallowed you all the way into the Outlands and heard you talking with Kolo. I also heard Amri's name mentioned. Why's that Fraka? Why were you talking with Kolo about Amri? Did you help him kidnap Amri?"

"Ya know Safara," Fraka hissed advancing towards the tan cub. "You're just too damn nosey for your own good."

"So it is true," Safara gasped her blue eyes wide with shock. "Boy Fraka when Uncle Kovu and Aunt Tama find out you are going to be in big trouble. I bet you'd even get banished when King Kali and Queen Jasiri find out you took their son."

Suddenly Fraka let out a loud yell and pounced on the young lioness cub and held his claws to her neck, "Now you listen and listen good," the grey-brown cub hissed his face right in Safara's face. "You're not going to tell anyone. Understand? Because if you do I'll kill you. Got it? Then I'll have my Uncle Kolo come and kill your Mom. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Safara whispered terrified.

"Good girl," Fraka said letting her up. "And don't worry about Amri. Kolo will take good care of him." With that Fraka turned to leave. But before he left he called, "Remember what I said Safara. I'll do it too." With that Fraka was gone leaving a very shaken Safara behind. Just then Nafisi came bounding up to her cousin. "Hey Saf' what cha doing?" the rusty brown cub asked.

"Nothing," Safara whispered trying not to show she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Nafisi asked her green eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," Safara said shaking her head. "Listen 'Fisi I've been thinking. We shouldn't be fallowing Fraka around anymore. I mean he really hasn't done anything to wierd so what's the point right?"

"I guess so," Nafisi said with a shrug. "But I still don't..."

"Listen Nafisi I have just about enough with all the questions!" Safara growled. "Geeze just leave me alone!"

"Sheesh what's your problem?" Nafisi asked annoyed. "I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry 'Fisi," Safara said lowering her eyes. "I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go home and take a nap."

"It's ok Saf'," Nafisi said with a smile. "See ya."

TLKTLKTLK

The next few days were really rough for Safara. She constantly watched Kali and Jasiri suffer because they were missing Amri but she was scared to say anything because of Fraka's threats. So Safara didn't say anything at all. She didn't even go play with Chaka or Nafisi for fear of say something to them. Her behavior didn't go unnoticed. Vitani noticed the change in her daughter's behavior and decided to have a talk with her. "Safara honey what's wrong?" Vitani asked sitting beside her daughter.

"Nothing's wrong Mom," Safara said not looking at her mother.

"Sarfara you know you can't lie to me," Vitani said gently. "Now come on tell me what's wrong. And don't say nothing because you and I both know that isn't true."

"Mom what would you do if someone was picking on you?" Safara asked.

"I'd kick their butt," Vitani said roughly. Then she looked at her daughter and asked, "Whose picking on you honey?"

"Just this cub I know," Safara said quickly. "But this cub is also seven months old and I'm only four months old."

"Safara you can kick anyone's butt if you have too," Vitani declared.

"Really?" Safara asked looking at her mother.

"Of course you can," Vitani said with a smile. "After all you are my daughter. I did teach you a thing or too about fighting didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," Safara said her voice rising a little. "You're right Mom. The next time I see the big jerk I'm going to pund him good."

"That's my girl," Vitani said with a smile. She then gave her daughter a warm nuzzle and sent her on her way hoping that their little talk did some good.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Safara was in search of Fraka. She was feeling pumped because of her talk with her mother and was ready to kick his butt. But before she could find him she saw Kovu and Kali talking. Safara hid behind a rock so she wouldn't be seen. "Kovu this is getting serious," she heard Kali say his voice low.

"Kali I don't think it's as bad as you think," Kovu whispered.

"Yes it is Kovu," Kali said his voice rising slightly. "Ever since Amri disappeared strange things have been happening. I don't know why but I think it's a sign."

"What do you mean?" Kovu asked wrinkling his brow in confusion.

"I mean that it's a sign that I'm a terriable King," Kali said with a sigh. "Not to mention a terriable father. I mean why else would these things keep happening."

"Kali," Kovu began slowly. "I know you're a mess from Amri's disapperance. I remember what I wreak I was when Chaka disappeared. But you've got to stop balming yourself."

"It's more than Amri's disapperance that's getting to me," Kali admitted. "Kovu haven't you noticed that there's been a lot of lionesses leaving the pride lately?"

"Yeah I have but.." Kovu began.

"They're leaving because of me," Kali said sadly. "Because I'm a terriable King. I can't even keep my own son from disappearing. So what good could I possiably do running the Kingdom? The lionesses know this. That's why they're leaving."

"Kali that's not true," Kovu said, trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"Yes it is Kovu," Kali said roughly.

"No it's not King Kali," Sarfara said suddenly stepping out from behind the rock.

"Safara!" Kovu cried surprised that his niece was listening. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Fraka," Safara said. "I hid when I heard you talking. I know I shouldn't have easedropped but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Uncle Kovu. Please don't be mad."

"We're not mad Sarfara," Kali said putting his paw on the young cub's shoulder. "Now tell me what you meant by it's not my fault."

"I'm mean you're not the reason Amri disappeared," Safara said quietly.

"Do you know who is?" Kali asked. Safara nodded but remained silent. "Safara if you know who took my son then you have to tell us sweetheart," Kali said gently.

"I can't," Safara whispered. "I mean uh I uh I lied. I don't know anything. I should go now."

"Safara wait," Kovu said stepping in front of his niece. "You obviously know something. You can tell us honey."

"No!" Safara cried backing away her blue eyes wide. "I can't! He'll kill me!"

"Who will kill you?" Kovu asked concered for his niece. "Safara please tell us. We won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"He said he'll hurt my mom," Safara whispered sniffling a little.

"Sweetheart I promise you nothing is going to happen to you or your mother," Kali said trying to sound reassuring. "Now who's threatening you?"

Safara looked at her Uncle then at Kali and knew they would protect her, "Ok I'll tell you," she whispered. "Fraka's the one who took Amri."

"What?" Kovu cried his green eyes wide with shock. "Safara are you sure about this."

"Yes Uncle Kovu I am," Safara said. "He's been meeting with Kolo and I heard them talking about Amri. When I confronted Fraka about it he pretty much admitted he did it and he said if I told anyone he'd kill me then he'd have Kolo kill my Mom. I'm sorry I didn't tell sooner. I was just scared that's all."

"You did the right thing sweetheart," Kovu said nuzzling his niece.

"Come on Kovu let's go to the Outlands and get my son," Kali said. "Safara you go home. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks King Kali," Safara said glad she had told him the truth. With that the two lions were off to the Outlands ready to kick Kolo's sorry butt.

**A/N well there you go ch 7 over and done. Please review. Pretty please?**


	8. Frustration

**A/N I'd like to thank Vitani825, Reldor, and Rhonda Petrie for reviewing my last chapter. Guess my little hissy fit worked huh lol. Anyways here's ch 8 for ya. Enjoy and as usual the familar characters=Disney and the unfamilar characters=mine**

**Ch 8 Frustration**

As Kali and Kovu entered the Outlands they went searching for Kolo. They searched high and low but found no trace of Kolo or his fallowers. "Damnit where could he have gone?" Kali growled in frustration.

"I'm sure they couldn't have gone far," Kovu said. "We've just gotta keep looking."

"Damn it all Kovu why the Hell am I so stupid?" Kali growled.

"What do you mean?" Kovu asked.

"I mean I did it again," Kali cried. Kovu gave him a confused look so Kali continued. "I fell for Kolo's act just like I did with Kiara. I should have known better than to believe him. He's Bosi's brother for crying out loud!"

"Kali calm down," Kovu said. "We all fell for Kolo's act. And rememeber we searched this whole place and didn't find a trace of Amri."

"He probaly stached him somewhere," Kali growled angerily. "Come on Kovu we're going home and have a little talk with your son. I bet he knows where Kolo went."

"Right behind you," Kovu said as he fallowed Kali out.

TLKTLKTLK

As the two lions reached Priderock they were met by Jasiri and Tama who were both of them looking concerned. "Kali where have you been?" Jasiri asked her voice high with panic. "You had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry honey," Kali said as he gave his mate a nuzzle. "But me and Kovu found out important information about Amri."

"Did you find him?" Jasiri asked.

"Not yet," Kali said. Jasiri's face fell so Kali said quickly, "But we do know who took him."

"You do?" Jasiri asked. "Who?"

"Where's my mom?" Kali asked looking around for Nala. "She should here this too."

"I'm right here Kali," Nala said walking up the base of Priderock. "I heard what you were saying. Now who took Amri?"

"Fraka did," Kali said softly.

"What?" Tama and Jasiri cried at the same time. "Kali are you sure about this?" Tama asked her brown eyes wide. "Fraka's a sweet boy. He wouldn't have done this."

"He did it Tam'," Kovu said sadly. "I'm positive."

"But why?" Jasiri asked still trying to process the information. "Why would Fraka do such a thing to us?"

"He's working with Kolo 'Siri," Kali said. "Kolo's got the kid completly brainwashed. That's why we need to talk to him. To see if he knows where Kolo moved on to."

"He's not in the Outlands?" Nala asked surprised.

"No he's not Mom," Kali said. "Kovu and I were just there and there's not a trace of him or any of the members of his pride."

"Where is Fraka anyways?" Kovu asked scanning the area for his son.

"I haven't seen him all day," Tama said worriedly. "I wonder where..." Just then Chaka came bounding up the base of Priderock with a couple of his friends. "Chaka honey can you come here for a minute?" Tama called.

"Sure Mom," Chaka said walking towards the group. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen Fraka lately?" Tama asked.

"Yeah I've seen him," Chaka said with a low growl. "And I hope I never see the rat again."

"Why's that Chaka?" Kovu asked. "Did something happen between you and your brother?"

"He's not my brother," Chaka growled. He looked up and saw the confused looks on his parents faces so he continued, "Safara told me that Fraka was the one who kidnapped Amri and he lied about it. So I went and confronted him about it. At first he denied it but when I told him Safara told me he got really mad and said something about fixing her good for telling. When I asked him what he meant by that he just smearked at me. Then I realized what he meant so I got really mad and I pounced on him and told him if he didn't tell me where Amri was I'd rip his face off." Chaka paused and took a quivering breath. By now the nine month old brown cub was shaking from anger and had a pause to control himself.

Kovu went up to his son and put a comforting paw around his shoulders, "It's ok Chaka take your time son."

"I'm ok Dad," Chaka insisted shrugging Kovu's paw off of him.

"What happened next honey?" Tama asked gently.

"Fraka just laughed in my face," Chaka continued his voice still shaking. "Then he hit me really hard in the face and ran off. I don't know where he went. I don't get it. Why would Fraka do something like this? It's not like him."

"But it is like his father," Kali said with a growl. Kovu looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "His other father," Kali said quickly. "This is exactly the same thing Bosi did when he kidnapped Chaka. Looks like his son is turning out just like him."

"Oh Kali that just can't be true," Tama cried tears flowing. "I just know that if we find Fraka I can talk some sense into him. There's still good in him I know it. After all he's still just a seven month old cub. There's still a chance for things to be alright.

Kovu opened his mouth to reply but before he could Zaza came flying into the cave looking frantic. "Oh thank heavens I found you King Kali," the young hornbill said her eyes wide with panic.

"Zaza what's wrong?" Kali asked in alarm.

"My father's been gravely injured," Zaza replied her voice shaking.

"What?" Kali cried his blue eyes wide. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Zaza replied. "All I know is I found him lying on the ground near the Outlands not moving. I flew as fast as I could to get Rafiki. That's where he is now."

"I'm on my way there," Kali said running towards the cave exit.

"Right behind you Kal'," Kovu said fallowing the King out.

"Oh great," Jasiri sighed. "Just great. What else could go wrong?" Tama and Nala just shook their heads sadly each lioness wondering the same thing.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali and Kovu arrived at Rafiki's tree and Zaza flew up to retrieve the mandrill. A few minutes later Rafiki came down to talk with the King. "Rafiki how is Zazu?" Kali asked concerned for his friend.

"He is vedy serious," Rafiki replied grimly. "But I tink dat he will survive."

"Thank goodness," Kali sighed releved. "Can I see him?"

"Yes but only fer a couple of minutes," Rafiki repiled. "And I am afraid dat you must remain down here Kovu." Kovu nodded and with that Kali and Rafki climbed up Rafiki's tree to see Zazu. While he was waiting Zaza pearched on Kovu's shoulder. "Do you think my Dad's going to be alright?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine honey," Kovu replied gently. "Your Dad's one tough old bird. He'll be fine trust me."

"I hope so," Zaza whispered. "He's the only family I have left since those stupid hyenas ate my Mom. I can't lose him. I just can't." Zaza began to cry softly burying her face in Kovu's shoulder. Kovu tried to comfort her but he really didn't know what to say. All he could do is wait and pray that Zazu would be alright.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali entered the tree with Rafiki right behind and went up to Zazu who was lying in a nest with most of his body bandaged up. "Zazu," Kali whispered gently shaking the bird. "You awake pal?"

Zazu groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Sire is that you?" the hornbill chocked out.

"Yeah it's me," Kali replied with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I've seen better days," Zazu replied. "Much better days."

"Zazu," Kali began. "Did you see who did this to you?"

"I most certenily did," Zazu replied. "I'm afraid it was young Fraka that did this."

"Oh man I was afraid of that," Kali groaned. "Zazu what exactly happened?"

"I was doing my usual patrol." Zaza stated. "When I saw Kolo and a few lioness leaving the Outlands. I noticed at once that they had young Prince Amri with them."

"Was he ok?' Kali asked anxious to hear about his son.

"He appeared to be just fine," Zazu said weakly. He took a deep breath and continued, "I confronted Kolo at once about having Amri but before I could get anywhere out of nowhere young Fraka came flying though the air and pounced on me biting and clawing me after I landed. I acted like I was dead and it worked because he got off of me and left. They all did."

"Did they say where they were going?" Kali asked hopeful.

"All I heard them say is that they were going far away from the Pridelands and that they weren't coming back," Zazu said his voice getting quietier.

"Thank you Zazu. You've been a big help," Kali said trying not to let the disapointment show in his voice. "I'll let you rest." With that the King took his leave while Zazu slept.

TLKTLKTLK

Kali was quiet the whole way home. "How am I going to tell Jasiri this?" Kali thought sadly. "It'll crush her when she finds out we've lost our boy for good." Kali sighed and the tears spilled from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Hey buddy we're not giving up," Kovu said. "I'll search the whole Savannah if I have to but I won't rest until Amri's home safe and sound."

"Kovu it's hopeless," Kali sobbed. "If Kolo dosen't want to be found he won't be. He's a rogue which means he's very good at hiding."

"Yeah by himself he is," Kovu pointed out. "But he has a whole pride now Kal'. That means it'll be easier for him to be spotted. We could have the animals spread the word to be on the lookout for Kolo. It'll be only a matter of time before he's found."

"You mught have a point Kovu," Kali sniffed. "But in the meantime how am I going to break the news to Jasiri that not only have we not found our son but that Fraka is lost to us as well."

"Oh man I didn't think about that," Kovu muttered. "Tama will be devastated when she finds out. Come on we'd better get it over with." With that the two lions began to walk slowly up Priderock both of them dreading telling their mates the bad news.

**A/N well there you guys go ch 8 complete. What's going to happen next? Read more to find out. And as always review please.**


	9. Moving On

**A/N I'd like to thank Vitani825 and Reldor for reviewing my last chapter. Here's another installment of my story for you. Sorry it's a little short. As always familiar stuff= Disney and unfamilar stuff= mine**

**CH 9 Moving On**

As Kovu and Kali approached Priderock they were met by Jasiri, Tama, and Nala who all looked concerned. Kali took a deep breath. "Here goes," he muttered. The King approached the three lionesses trying to keep his expression blank. "Kali how's Zazu doing?" Nala asked worried for her longtime's friends well being.

"He's badly injured but Rafiki says he's going to make a full recovery," Kali explained.

"That's a relief," Nala sighed grateful that her friend was going be be alright.

"Does he have any idea who atacked him?" Jasiri asked.

"He said Fraka attacked him," Kali said quickly. The golden King then explained to the lionesses what Zazu had told him about Fraka and Kolo.

"You mean they took Amri with them?" Jasiri asked her voice shaking. "But where could they have gone?"

"I don't know 'Siri," Kali said sadly. "But I am not going to give up searching until our boy is found and returned home where he belongs."

"None of us are," Mshindi piped up having just now joined the conversation. "Forgive me for intruding but I couldn't help but hear your conversation and I want to offer my help."

"As do I," Shida chimed in walkng beside her mate with little Binti right beside her.

"You're not intruding at all," Kali said with a smile. "As far as I'm concerned you guys are family and I could us all the help I could get.'

"Glad to hear it Kal'," Vitani said walking up to the group with the other lionesses in the hunting party. "'Cause you got it. Right ladies?" The other lionesses all nodded their heads and voiced their agreement.

"Still think you're a bad King," Kovu whispered to Kali. Kali looked at his friend and then at his pride and smiled. "Thank you all my friends," the King said. "I feel really good knowing I have all of you on my side. And I just know that if we work together we can find my son."

"Damn right we can," Vitani shouted.

"Mommy you said a bad word," Safara said returning form playing with her friends along with Nafisi and Chaka.

"Sorry sweetheart," Vitani said embarassed that her daughter had heard her sware.

"It's ok Mommy," Safara replied giving her mother a nuzzle. "Did you find your son yet King Kali?"

"Not yet honey," Kali replied. "I just wish I knew where Kolo was going."

"Don't worry honey we've got the whole Kingdom looking for him," Nala said nuzzlinbg her son. "And we'll make sure word gets passed around to the prides that border us to be on the lookout for Kolo and Amri. They'll be found in no time."

"I hope so Mom," Kali sighed. "I really hope so."

TLKTLKTLK

Time passed really slowly for Kali. Each day he would wake up and hope that news would come of his son. But no news ever came. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Soon six months passed and there was still no news about Amri. By now Kali had accepted the fact that he would probaly never find his son and although this saddened him deeply the goldn King knew he had to move on with his life. Kali did the best he could to try to be normal but Amri would constantly be on his mind. Jasiri was also deeply saddened by the lack of news but like Kali the rusty brown Queen knew she had to move on with her life. The Queen also knew that there was a chance that Amri would never be found and if that was the case there would still have to be a heir. So Jasiri and Kali had had a long talk about the subject and had agreed to have another cub. So now six months later they had another child. A daughter was born who looked exactly like Amri did. They had named her Leona. On this particular day Leona was turning two months old and it was time for the golden Princess to venture out on her own. This was a day of both happiness and sadness for the Royal Couple. They were happy about their daughter's milestone but also sad because it made them think of Amri and how they never got to celebrate this milestone with him. But Kali pushed these thoughts aside for the sake of his daughter. The King stood at the mouth of the cave along with Jasiri, Nala, Tama, and Kovu. Soon Leona came bouding out of the cave excited to go exploring. "Now Leona I want you to promise me you'll stay with Binti at all times," Kali said looking at his daughter.

"I will Daddy," Leona said her amber eyes shining with excitement. "I promise."

"Don't worry King Kali I'll keep an eye on her," Binti said her grey eyes sparkling.

"Yeah and don't forget that me and Sarfara will be coming too," Nafisi piped up. Really the ten month old cub didn't want to play babysiiter but her parents made her promise she'd do it and when her Aunt Vitani heard she insisted the Safara join them. Safara was used to babysitting ever since her brother Hitari was born four months ago.

"Ok I guess you can go now girls," Kali said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "Have fun and please be careful."

"Thanks Daddy," Leona squealed. "Bye Daddy. Bye Mommy. Bye Grandma." Afetr nuzzling her mother and grandmother the golden brown cub was off with Binti, Nafisi, and Safara right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

As the four lioness cubs were walking Leona was looking around with wonder. But the golden Princess wanted to explore on her own. So when the others weren't looking Leona decided to sneak off. But she didn't get to far. She ran right into Hitari who was off exploring. "Hey Leona what cha doing?" the tan lion cub asked.

"Nothin'," Leona said. "You want to come exploring with me?"

"Sure," Hitari exclaimed. "My sister always get mad when I tag along with her.

"Where do you want to go?" Leona asked.

"I know let's go to the shadowlands," Hitari exclaimed.

"But I thought we weren't allowed to go there," Leona said worried that they'd get in trouble.

"Leona don't you know anything?" Hitari asked slighty annoyed. "Adults always say not to go to the really cool places."

"Oh I didn't know that," Leona admitted. "Well ok then lets go."

"Alright let's do it!" Hitari yelled jumping up in the air. So the two cubs were off eagar to see just what the Outlands had in store for them.

**A/N uh oh looks like two cubs are about to get in trouble. Hope you all enjoyed ch 9 and as always reviews are much appreciated.**


	10. Strange Happenings

**A/n I'd like to thank Rhonda Petrie for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 10for you. As always Familar=Disney unfamilar=mine**

**Ch 10 Strange Happenings**

As Leona and Hitari entered the Outlands they were disappointed to see that it was nothing but a barren wasteland. "Man what's so dangerous about this place," Hitari asked his brown eyes scanning the area.

"Yeah it does seam pretty lame," Leona stated swating at a piece of grass floating through the air. "Do you want to leave?"

"Nah," Hitari ansewered. "There must be something cool here otherwise why would the adults say not to come here?"

"Good point," Leona said. "Come on let's go this way. I think I heard water running. There might be a river or something." With that the two cubs took off in search of the source of the water. They didn't get to far however because soon their path was blocked by a scruffy looking golden cub. "Where do you think your goin'? the cub hissed.

"No-nowhere," Hitari stammered taking a step back.

"That's right nowhere," the cub laughed advancing towards Hitari. "Nowhere but back home where ya come from."

"You can't tell us what to do," Leona said angerily getting in the cub's face her amber eyes blazing with fury. "Who do you think you are anyways?"

"You got guts shrimp," the cub said a little surprised at Leona's fierceness. "But you see I'm older than you. Which means I can kick your butts."

"Yeah well you're not in charge here," Leona said refusing to back down. "And you're going to be real sorry if you mess with me."

"Yeah why's that?" the cub asked.

"Because she's the Princess that's why?" Hitari shouted suddenly filled with energy.

"The Princess eh?" the cub sneered. "Well this ain't the Pridelands Princess this is my turf."

"Puh yeah right," Leona scoffed rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Last time I checked cubs don't have turfs."

"This is my Dad's turf twirp," the cub snarled narrowing his amber eyes and advancing towards Leona. "So you'd better watch it."

"No _you'd _better watch it buster," Hitari hissed his brown eyes flashing with anger by the cub's threating of Leona. "Her father's King Kali and if he finds out you're threating his daughter he'll come here and kick your butt and you Dad's butt."

"Yeah right," the cub scoffed rolling his amber eyes. "My Dad told me all about King Kali. He's nothing but a weak coward. My Dad could easily kick his butt."

"Don't you dare call my father a coward!" Leona shouted lunging herself at the cub catching him by surprise and pinning him to the ground. "My father's the bravest lion ever to live except for my grandfather Simba."

"Get off of me you stinkin' runt!" the cub shouted roughly shoving Leona off of him causing the golden Princess to roll several feet.

"Don't you shove me!" Leona shouted pouncing on the cub causing both cubs to roll down a big hill and into the nearby river.

"Leona!" Hitari shouted his brown eyes wide with fear beacuse he knew that Leona couldn't swim. He ran over to the side of the river searching for his friend. Suddenly he saw the strange cub dragging Leona by her scruff out of the river. "Leona!" Hitari shouted running over to his friend who was sputtering up water. Before he could see if she was alright the tan cub heard a thunderous roar and a golden flash flew in front of him. Suddenly Hitari realized that it was Kali who had jumped in front of him. "Get away from my daughter!" the King growled at the strange cub causing the cub to take a step back.

"No Daddy don't hurt him," Leona said weakly. "He saved my life."

"He did?" Kali asked looking at the cub with suspision. Leona nodded and Kali's expression softened. "Well then I guess thanks are in order."

"No thanks are needed," the cub said suddenly nervous. "Well I gotta go back. See ya."

"Wait!" Leona shouted. "What's your name?"

"My name's Bauma," the cub shouted as he ran off.

"By Bauma thank you!" Leona shouted. Just then Kali cleared his voice loudly startling the young cub. "Oh hi Daddy," she said putting on her best smile.

"Don't hi Daddy me young lady," Kali said angerily. "You are in serious trouble missy. Come on we're going home and Hitari I'm sure your mother will have a thing or two to say to you as well young man." With that Kali picked Leona up by her scruff and carried her towards Priderock.

"Oh man," Hitari muttered as he followed Kali out. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse for me."

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali, Leona, and Hitari returned to Priderock they were met by Jasiri who looked worried. "Leona what happened to you?" Jasiri asked shocked by her daughter's scruffiness.

"I fell into the river," Leona explained as Kali gently placed her on the ground.

"She was up to more than that," Kali said still angry. "Where's Vitani? She should hear what her son had been up to."

"I'm right here Kali," Vitani said coming up behind Kali. She gave her son a stern look, "Hitari what have you been up to?"

"They were in the Outlands that's what they've been up to," Kali explained to Vitani. "Leona fell into a river and nearly drowned."

"What?" Jasiri cried pulling her daughter close. "Oh thank the Kings you weren't hurt."

"Hitari I am shocked at your behavior," Vitani exclaimed. "I seam to recall forbidding you to go there. You and Leona could have been killed."

"They got lucky," Kali said. Then he turned to his daughter, "Leona you do realize that you could have been killed."

"Yeah especaily after tangling with that cub," Hitari piped up.

"What cub?" Jasiri asked looking at Hitari.

"That strange golden cub," Hitari explained.

"You mean the same one that saved her?" Kali asked.

"He's the reason Leona fell into the river," Hitari said. "He was being really mean and saying mean things about King Kali so Leona pounced on him and they fell into the river."

"Leona that was very foolish of you to take on a cub that's so much older than you," Kali said.

"But Daddy he said you were a weak coward," Leona said sniffling. "He said his Dad could kick your butt. I got mad and pounced on him. But Buama wasn't all bad."

"Buama?" Vitani asked confused.

"That was his name," Leona explained. "Buama saved me. He could've let me drown but he didn't. He saved me."

"All the same I don't want you to go near the Outlands ever again," Kali said. "Am I clear?"

"Yes Daddy," Leona said softly. "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

"Good," Kali said smiling at his daughter and giving her a nuzzle.

"Leona I think it's time for your bath then off to bed," Jasiri said picking up her daughter and carring her off.

"You too Hitari," Vitani said picking up her son. "And tomarrow your punishment begins."

"Yes Mom," Hitari said as he was being carried.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Buama was just getting back home. "Dad?" the golden cub called. "Mom? Anyone here?"

"Ah Buama there you are," a male lion said stepping out from the shadows. "Where have you been my son?"

"Dad I ran into the Princess and guess what?" Buama asked.

"Do tell," the lion said urging his son to continue.

"I saved her life," Buama declared proudly. "And I made sure King Kali was there to see it."

"That's my boy," the lion said rubbing his head gently. "Now begins phase two. Are you up for it my boy?"

"I sure am," Buama declared. "I'm going to bed right now so I can start first thing tomarrow." With that the golden cub gave his father a nuzzle and went off to bed. Just then the lion was joined by a pale lioness who sat down next to him and gave him a nuzzle, "How did it go today?" she asked.

"Very well Hera," the lion said with a smile. "Things are going according to plan. Soon Kali will be destroyed and he'll never suspect a thing."

"Oh Kolo you are so clever," Hera laughed nuzzling his brown mane. "No wonder I love you so much."

"And I you my dear," Kolo replied returning the nuzzle. "Come we should go to bed. Our son has an adventrous day tomarrow and we want to be well rested for it."

**A/N in case you haven't guessed Buama is really Amri (get it Buama=Bosi+Guama) hope you all enjoyed ch 10 and as always review please.**


	11. It begins

**A/N Hope you all had a good Thankgiving if you live in the USA. I'll just assume that's why there were no reviews for my last chapter. Here's ch 11 for you and as always familar=Disney unfamilar=mine**

**Ch 11 It Begins**

The next day Leona and Hitari were bored. They wanted to go out and play but everywhere they went they were fallowed by Zazu. This meant that they couldn't do the really fun things. After a while Hitari got an idea. "Hey Leona I know how we can ditch the dodo," he said.

"How?" Leona asked eagar to get away from the bird.

"Simple," Hitari said quietly. "We sneak away while he's sleeping."

"Hey yeah," Leona said her amber eyes lighting up. "He's always taking naps. We could do it then."

"Do what?" Safara asked coming up from behind the two cubs with Nafsi right next to her. Both the older cubs looked at the two younger ones with suspision. "What are you two up to?" Safara asked.

"None of your business little miss nosey," Hitari said sticking his tounge out at his sister and cousin.

"Oh really?" Safara said arching an eyebrow. "Well I bet that when I tell Mom she's going to make it her business."

"Tell her what?" Hitari asked rolling his eyes. "We haven't done anything."

"Yet," Safara said narrowing her blue eyes at the pair. "But I know you little brother and I know you're up to something."

"Ah who cares what they do Saf'," Nafsi said rolling her green eyes. "Let the little squirts get into trouble. No skin off our noses."

"Yeah sure," Safara said rolling her blue eyes. "Didn't you forget what happened last time 'Fisi? When Leona took off last time _we_ were the ones that got in trouble."

"Yeah 'cause we were supposed to be watching her," Nafsi pointed out. "This time noone told us to watch her so who cares what she does?"

"Good point," Safara said. "But let me tell you this Hitari if you do anything to get into trouble it's on you not me."

"Whatever Safara," Hitari said waving his paw at her. "I won't get into trouble so don't even worry about it."

"Just keep it that way," Safara said sternly. "Come on 'Fisi lets go." With that Safara and Nafsi left.

"Just keep it that way," Hitari mimicked rolling his brown eyes. "Yeah right like she's the boss of me. Come on Leona lets go."

"Right behind you Hit'," Leona said after making sure that Zazu was sound asleep. With that the two cubs left in search of an adventure.

TLKTLKTLK

As Leona and Hitari were walking they came across the gorge. The tan cub and the golden cub stood at the edge both their eyes wide with awe as they took in the view. After a little debate they decided to venture down to the bottom. After a few minutes they finaly reached the bottom.

"Whoa this is so cool," Leona whispered as she looked up the path they had just come down. "We climbed really far."

"Yeah we did," Hitari whispered. Then suddenly the tan cub shouted, "Echo!" just to hear his voice call back to him. The two cubs started to laugh and each took turns yelling echo just to hear their own voice. Suddenly Leona saw a lizard crawling on the ground and the golden Princess began to "hunt" it. Just as she was about to corner it she ran right into the backside of a rhino. The rhino became very angry at being hit and began to charge at Leona. The golden Princess ran but the rhino was gaining speed on her. Leona climbed up the side on the gorge thinking it would stop the charging beast. Lucky for her it did. Unlucky for her was that she had climbed up the steep side of the gorge and couldn't climb all the up. She was almost at the a ledge where she could rest when she began to lose her grip. Leona shouted for help hoping Hitari was nearby and would hear her call. It was someone else however that came to he aid. Suddenly a golden paw came swooping down and grabbed her and pulled her to saftey. As Leona caught her breath she saw the lion who had saved her. ""Buama," she shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you call for help so I came" Buama explained. "Good thing I did too otherwise you would have fallen."

"Thank you for saving me," Leona said with a smile. "Hey you want to play?"

"Uh sure I guess," Buama said a little surprised.

"Ok," Leona said giggling. Then she smacked Buama with her paw. "Tag you're it. Haha." With that the golden cub ran off giggling the whole time.

"Hey no fair," Buama shouted running after the Princess. After a few minutes the two cubs were still playing tag when Hitari came running up to the two cubs with Binti right behind him

"Hey Leona there you are," Hitari said. "I was worried about you. You disappered on me." Suddenly he noticed Buama standing there. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Don't be mean Hitari," Leona said. "He saved my life." She then explained to Hitari and Binti about what happened with the rhino.

"Leona you could have been killed!" Binti shouted her grey eyes wide. "Thank the Kings that you were there Buama." She smilied sweetly at Buama. "He's really a cutie," she thought to herself. "Kind of reminds me of King Kali for some reason. That's wierd."

"Ah it was nothing," Buama said blushing slightly. "Man she's really cute," the golden cub thought. He shook his head, "Remember the plan Buama. Remember the plan," he thought. Out loud he said, "Well I'd better be going."

"Hey don't go," Leona said. "Come home with me. I just know my Dad'll want to thank you for saving me."

"Well I don't know," Buama said hesitant to go back to Priderock. He knew his Dad wouldn't like that one little bit. Kolo had always told Buama to stay clear of Priderock because of all the enemies he had there. But what his Dad didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Come on Buama," Leona begged. "Please. Pretty please."

"If he dosen't want to come he dosen't have to Leona," Hitari said angerily. "Sheesh. Quit being such a pest."

"Ah shut up Hitari," Leona said angerily.

"I'll come," Buama said just to get on Hitari's nerves. He also figured that this would be a good way to report back to his Dad how Kali and his Pride worked.

"Yeah!" Leona shouted jumping up and down. "Come on lets go." With that the cubs left heading back to Priderock.

**A/n Well there you go ch 11 done. Hope you all liked it. As always review please.**


	12. Loose Lips

**A/N I'd like to thank Reldor for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 12 for you guys and as always familar stuff is Disney's and unfamilar stuff is mine.**

**Ch 12 Loose Lips**

As the cubs returned home they heard Zazu being chewed out by Kali. "How could you lose them Zazu!" Kali was shouting. "This is so unlike you!"

"I'm sorry Sire," the hornbill was saying. "I'm just not as watchful as I used to be. Perhaps it's time for me to retire.

"Perhaps it is," Kali said roughly. Just then Leona and the others came walking in. "Hi Daddy," Leona said with a smile. "What cha doing?"

"Leona thank goodness," Jasiri cried running up to her daughter and nuzzling her. "Where have you been? You had us all worried sick. Do you realize that it's nearly sunset?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Leona said feeling guilty that she had worried her mother. "But you're not going to beleve what happened to me." The golden Princess then proceeded to tell her parents about the events that had happened earlier. Jasiri's eyes got huge and she let out a gasp. But before the Queen could respond Kali shouted, "Leona you could have been killed! Do you realize how incrediably lucky you are that you didn't get crushed or fall and break your neck! I forbad you to go anywhere near the gorge and let you went there anyways! That was incrediably stupid and foolish! And what's even more foolish is that you even brought this filthy outsider here with you!"

"He's not filty Daddy!" Leona shouted angerily. "He saved my.."

"I don't care what he did Leona!" Kali shouted. "He dosen't belong here! He needs to go right now!" Kali flashed Buama a glare causing the golden cub to back up a few steps.

"I'd better go Leona," Buama said nervously. "See ya." With that the golden cub ran off too scared to stay around.

"Daddy why'd you have to make him leave," Leona sobbed.

"He didn't belong here Leona that's why!" Kali shouted.

"Kali honey calm down," Nala said having just arrived on the scene. "I can hear you shouting all the way down to the waterhole."

"Yeah kiddo calm down," Kovu said coming out from the cave along with Tama. "You're going to have a heartattack at this rate."

"Don't call me kiddo," Kali snapped angerily. "I'm not a kid anymore. And I have a right to be angry! Or have you not heard about what my daughter and your nephew have been up to."

"Oh I heard," Kovu said. "I think the whole kingdom heard you. But Kali they're just kids. And don't forget that Leona is only two months old and dosen't know how things work yet."

"Kovu's right dear," Nala chimed in. "Yelling dosen't solve anything. It only makes things worse. And you shouldn't have yelled at that poor cub. He did nothing but save your daughter's life."

"They're right Kal'," Jasiri said gently nuzzling her mate. "You shouldn't have yelled like that at poor Buama. He's just a cub himself. Then the rusty brown Queen turned to her daughter and said angerily, "But what you did today was extremly foolish young lady. You do understand that right?"

"Yes Mom," Leona whispered lowering her amber eyes. "I'm sorry. It won't happen ever again Daddy. I promise."

"I know it won't honey," Kali said much calmer. "You're forgiven." After giving his daughter a nuzzle the golden King let out a sigh. "I guess I was too harsh on the boy. Zazu will you se if you can find him so I can apoligize."

"Yes Sire of course," Zazu said as he flew off leaving the Royal Family alone. Then it was decided by Vitani and Jasiri that their cubs would be grounded for a few days and would not be allowed to exit the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

As Buama was running towards the Outland border a much bigger grwy-brown lion with a almost full brown mane stepped out from the shadows. "Hey ya twirp where ya been?" he hissed.

"Geeze Fraka you scared me," Buama said his eyes wide. "And last I checked I didn't have to report to you."

"Yeah but you do have to report to Uncle Kolo," Fraka growled. "He sent me to find you. You're in big trouble for disappearing like that."

"Oh great," Buama muttered. "Just great." Rasing his voice the golden cub said, "Let's just get this over with." With that the six-month old cub fallowed the one year old lion back to the area where their family slept. Little did they know that Zazu had been flying overhead and had seen and heard the entire thing and was heading back to inform Kali what had just taken place.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Outlands Kolo was furious that Buama had not returned. "Where can he be Hera," the grey lion growled. "He should have been back by now."

"Calm down Kolo," Hera said calmly. "I'm sure that he'll.." Just then the pale lioness saw Fraka and Buama returning. "Buama where have you been?" Hera asked nuzzling the golden cub.

"I'm sorry Mom," Buama said nervously. "I was just..."

"Is the deed done?" Kolo asked interrupting. "Have you done away with Kali's little brat yet?"

"Dad I've been thinking," Buama began. "Leona might better service us alive than dead don't you think?"

"She's still alive!" Kolo roared his blue eyes flashing with anger. "Buama I told you to finsh her off!"

"Kolo you stop that right now!" Hera hissed glaring at her mate. "He does have a point don't you think? If he befirends Kali's daughter it'll get him closer to Kali and gain his trust."

"Yes then we can take him down more easily because he'll have his guard down," Fraka chimed in hoping Kolo would approve.

"Hmm," Kolo said running a paw through his brown mane. "You may have a point there. Yes I do beleve you got soemthing there my son. Well done. Very well done."

"So you're not mad?" Buama asked hopefully.

"No I'm not mad," Kolo said simply. "In fact I'm very proud of you Buama. But I do think it's time for bed. You've had quite a day." With that Kolo and Hera gave Buama a nuzzle and sent him off to bed. "Do you think he can do it Uncle Kolo?" Fraka asked. "I mean he might need help. Maybe I could.."

"Fraka don't be such an idiot," Kolo snapped. "Kali would know it was you in an instant. Then he would figure out that Buama is really his son Amri. If that would to happen it would be the death of us all."

"But I just thought..." Fraka said only to be smacked int he face by Kolo's paw. "You never think!" Kolo growled. "That's why you failed the first time. You didn't think and gave yourself away! Now no more arguing and off to bed!"

"Yes Uncle Kolo," Fraka said quietly. With that the grey-brown lion was off with his tail in between his legs.

"Idiot," Kolo muttered shaking his head.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile inside the cave Fraka was muttering to himself, "Stupid Buama. What's so great about him anyways. _I'm _Bosi's son. _I_ should be the one taking down Kali not him. I never should have kidnapped the little runt to begin with. That was a huge mistake." The grey-brown lion grumbled somemore before he decided to try and get some sleep. He didn't realize that Buama was still awake and had heard everyword Fraka had said.

**A/n well there you go ch 12 done. Hope you all liked it and as always review please.**


	13. Trouble Brewing

**A/N Wow you guys really liked my last chapter huh. Thank you to Vitani825, Reish95, Jonny2b, Rhonda Petrie, and Reldor for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 13 for you. Enjoy and as usual the familar stuff is Disney's and the rest is mine.**

**Ch 13 Trouble Brewing**

Buama awoke the next morning extremly confused. He was still thinking about what Fraka had said the night before about him being kidnapped. Did that mean that Kolo and Hera wern't really his parents? Buama shook his head snapping himself out of it. That just couldn't be true. He couldn't think of a time when he wasn't with Kolo and Hera. And besides if they weren't his parents then who were? Buama decided to find out the truth for himself and set out to find Fraka and ask him about what he had said. He didn't have to search very far for Fraka. The golden cub soon found him talking with another lion. "Hey Fraka can I talk to you?" Buama asked as he walked up to the two lions.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Fraka said with annoyance.

"Please it's really important," Buama begged.

"Oh all right fine if it'll get you to stop bugging me," Fraka grunted rolling his green eyes. "Come on let's talk." With that the grey-brown lion lead the golden cub over to a stop where they could talk. "Ok what do you want Buama?" Fraka snapped. "And make it quick. I've got better things to do than talk with you."

"Ok ok sheesh relax will ya?" Buama said annoyed with Fraka's attitude. "I just wanted to ask you about something I heard you say last night."

"What's that?" Fraka said not even bothering to pretend to be intreasted.

"I heard you mutter to yourself about how you never should have kidnapped me," Buama said keeping his voice low. "What'd you mean by that?"

"You heard that?" Fraka said nervously. Buama nodded so Fraka thought quickly, "I uh didn't say kidnap I uh said that I uh should have never trained you. Yeah that's it trained you."

"Why would you say that?" Buama asked, not buying it.

"Look kid I was pissed off," Fraka snapped. "I didn't mean it alright. So just drop it. Got it?"

"Sure I got it," Buama said, still not buying it. He could tell that Fraka was hiding something but he knew that Fraka would never admit it so the golden cub decided to let it go for now. With that Buama left heading for the Pridelands where he knew Leona would be waiting for him.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back in the Pridelands Zazu was waking up feeling just awful. The hornbill hadn't been the same since Fraka attacked him and today he just couldn't muster the energy to even raise his head. Zaza knew her father was bad off and went to check on him. "How are you feeling Dad?" the young bird asked trying not to let her voice crack.

"Not well my dear," Zazu wheezed. "I fear my time here is coming to an end."

"No Dad please don't say that," Zaza her wings around her father.

"Now my dear don't freat," Zazu said gently giving his daughter's head a gentle rub. "Noone lives forever. It's just my time to go. Please don't be sad."

"But I need you Dad," Zaza cried unable to stop the tears from flowing.

"Zaza you're a grown bird now," Zazu wheezed. "You've grown beautifuly and I am so very proud of you. I love you my dear. So very much."

"I love you to Dad," Zaza sobbed. "I'll make you proud. I promise."

"I know you will," Zazu said with a smile. "Goodbye my dear Zaza." With that Zazu closed his eyes and breathed his last. Zaza buried her face in her father's feathers and cried for a few minutes. After a while she gathered herself together and remembered what her father had said to her the night before about Buama and Fraka meeting together. She must tell the King what she heard at once. After all she was majordomo now and it was her duty. But first she had the unpleasent task of informing the King of her father's death. She didn't have to wait long because just then Kali came in looking for Zazu. When he saw him the golden King knew that Zazu was dead. "Zaza what happened?" Kali asked shocked by seeing his friend dead.

"My father's gone on to the Great Beyond," Zaza said unable to hold herself together. Kali gently pulled the young hornbill close and gently soothed her. After a few minutes Zaza gathered her composure. "I have something very important to tell you King Kali," she said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait," Kali said. Zaza opened her mouth to protest but Kali held up his paw to silence her. "We need to have a proper funeral and burial for Zazu. Then we can talk about whatever you want to. Ok?"

"Ok," Zaza said taking in a ragged breath. With that the lion and the hornbill exited the cave to prepare for the funeral.

TLKTLKTLK

After the funeral Zaza went to find Kali. Even though she was still filled with greif over losing her father she knew that as the King's majordomo she had a duty to inform Kali of her father's discovery. "Sire may I have a word with you?" Zaza asked perching on a rock in front of Kali.

"Of course Zaza," Kali said smiling at the young hornbill. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I feel that it is my duty to inform you of some very important information that my father found out yesterday," Zaza stated. "And it concerns young Buama."

"What about him?" Kali asked eagar to know why Zazu hadn't brought the young cub to him like he had asked.

"Well it seems that young Buama was in the company of a lion we used to know," Zaza explained.

"Who?" Kali asked trying not to sound to impatient.

"It was Fraka," Zaza said.

Kali's blue eyes went wide with surprise, "Fraka?" he repeated. "But why would he be..." the King's voice trailed off as an idea dawned on him. "Hold on a second here. Zaza I'll be right back." With that the King took off leaving a very confused Zaza behind wondering why the King had ran off so quickly. She didn't have to wait long for her ansewer because after a few minute Kali came running back in with Jasiri and Nala with him. "Goodness Kali what's all the excitement?" Nala asked out of breath.

"Yeah Kal' I'm curious too," Jasiri said looking at her mate.

"Zaza will you please fetch Tama and Kovu for me?" Kali said to the hornbill. "They should here this."

"Hear what?" a voice asked. Kali turned around and saw Mshindi and Shida standing there both of them looking at Kali with wonderment. "We saw Zaza go zooming by looking for Kovu and Tama so we figured something was up," Mshindi explained.

"I think I may have found my son," Kali said excitedly.

"What?" Jasiri exclaimed her brown eyes wide. "Kali what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Yeah buddy you're not making much sense," Mshindi said. Just then Zaza returned with Kovu, Tama, and Chaka right behind her.

"Ah Chaka I'm glad you're here too," Kali said. "This is something I think everyone should hear."

"Kali what's going on?" Kovu asked looking at his young friend with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Kali said he thinks he found Amri," Jasiri exclaimed.

"What?" Tama gasped her brown eyes wide. "But how.."

"You know that cub that Leona has been hanging around with," Kali said.

"You mean Buama?" Jasiri asked. "What about him?"

"How old would you say he is?" Kali asked.

"About six months old," Jasiri guessed. "Why do you ask?"

"Jasiri," Kali began. "Zaza told me that Buama was seen with Fraka. Do you know what that means?"

"Fraka's back?" Kovu said his green eyes wide with surprise. "When did this happen?"

"I'm not sure Kovu," Kali admitted. "But I just bet that if Fraka is back then Kolo is as well. Along with the rest of his pride."

"What does this have to do with Amri?" Jasiri said with annoyance.

"Jasiri don't you get it?" Kali said. Jasiri just gave her mate a confused look so he continued. "Buama has the same golden coat and amber eyes that Amri had. He's also the same age Amri would be. Buama is.."

"Our son!" Jasiri cried out. "Oh Kali he's our son! I can't believe it!"

"Man that Kolo has some nerve," Mshindi muttered. Kali looked at him with surprise so the dusty brown lion continued. "Don't you get Kal'? Kolo is using your own son to get to you. And through his own sister too."

"I just bet Kolo set the whole thing up to get Buama to save Leona," Kovu piped up.

"But why would Buama I mean Amri do such a thing to his own family," Tama asked.

"Don't you get it Tam'," Kovu said to his mate. "Amri dosen't know who he really is. Kolo raised him as his own son and brainwashed him into thinking Kali is the evil one. Zira did the samething to me."

"We've got to find him and tell him the truth," Jasiri declared. "But how do we find him?"

"Hey wait a second where's Leona?" Kali asked scanning the area and finding his daughter gone.

"Don't tell me she snuck off again," Jasiri groaned. "That girl.."

"I know where she is," Chaka piped up. Everyone turned and looked at the almost two year old lion. "She, Hitari and Binti went to the Outland border to meet with Buama. I heard them talking about it."

"Then that's where I'm going," Kali declared. Jasiri started to follow him but Kali insited that she stay there. After debating for a couple of minutes it was decided that Jasiri would stay behind with Nala, Tama, and Shida while Kali, Kovu, and Mshindi went in search of the cubs. Kali wanted Kovu and Mshindi with them just in case something were to go wrong. So the three lions went off heading for the Outland border.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile near the Outland border Leona, Hitari, Binti and Buama were having fun playing a game of tag. After they got bored with that the two younger cubs started to "hunt" while Binti and Buama watched. "It's funny how easily amused they are isn't it?" Binti asked Buama.

"I guess so," Buama shrugged.

"It would be more fun if Amri was here," Binti blurted out.

"Who's Amri?" Buama asked looking at Binti.

"He's Leona's older brother," Binti explained. "But he got kidnappe when he was just a baby. Most of the other lions that he's dead."

"Who took him?" Buama asked.

"A mean old lion named Kolo," Binti growled wrinkling her nose. Buama let out a soft gasp when he heard this. The golden cub then began to realize that Fraka must have been talking about kidmapping him from King Kali. But why would he do that? Buama was still pondering this when he saw a tan paw wave in front of his face. "Buama are you ok?" Binti asked her grey eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," Buama whispered shaking his head. "I'm fine Binti. I just..." Before he could continue he heard Leona gasp. "What's wrong Leona?" Buama asked looking at his friend. Then he turned his head and saw Kali, Kovu, and Mshindi standing in front of him Buama gasped and started to run away but he was stopped by Kali, who gently picked the cub upand palced him in front of him.

"Don't be afraid," Kali said gently. "I won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't?" Buama stammered. "B-but I.." He was interrupted by Kali holding up his paw.

"Shh Buama let me talk please," Kali said gently. Buama remained quiet so Kali continued. "There's something I need to tell you son."

Apon hearing Kali call him "son" Buama began to cry. "You know the truth don't you?" he asked quietly."

"What truth is that?" Kali asked rubbing Buama's back gently.

"That I'm really your son?" Buama said quietly. "Is that true."

"Yes it is," Kali said with a smile. "I'm your father Amri." After that was said a loud roar echoed in the air.

**A/N cliff hanger hahaha! I'm evil right? Guess you'll have to stay tuned for ch 14 to find out what happens next. Review please.**


	14. Fight

**A/N I'd like to thank Vitani825, Reish95, Rhonda Petrie, Jonny2b, and Reldor for reviewing my last chapter. Glad to see not to many were upset by Zazu dying. Here's ch 14 coming at ya and as always familar stuff= Disney unfamilar stuff=mine.**

**Ch 14 Fight**

Kali's head snapped up and he stepped in front of Buama/Amri protectively. Leona gasped and she hid behind her father as well while Mshindi and Kovu step in front of Binti and Hitari. When Kali saw who it was he let out a growl, "You," he hissed glaring at the intruder. "You have a Hell of a lot of nerve showing your face here."

"Surprised aren't you Kali," Kolo sneered his blue eyes gleaming. "Buama come here at once!"

Buama/Amri began to walk towards Kolo but Kali placed his paw on the young cub's back. "Amri please don't go to him," the golden King begged.

"His name is Buama," Kolo hissed glaring at Kali. "And he's my son therefore is coming with me. Right now."

"He's not your son!" Kali shouted his blue eyes flashing with fury. "He's my son and you know it! You kidnapped him and now I want him back!"

"Don't believe him Buama," Kolo said. "He speaks nothing but lies. Did I not tell you that he would try something like this?"

"Amri don't..." Kali began but was cut short by Buama's angry cry. "My name isn't Amri!" he shouted his voice cracking. "My name is Buama. And you're not my father! You can't be!"

"Listen kid," Mshindi said stepping forward. "I know Kolo very well. I used to be friends with him. I also know Kali very well. And let me tell you this you are defiently Kali's son. I mean come on look at yourself. Who do you look like? Kolo or Kali?"

Buama thought for a minute and realized that the dusty brown lion had a point. He didn't look a thing like Kolo or Hera for that matter. But the more he looked at Kali the more her relaized that he looked exactly like him. And he and Leona looked identical. It would make sense for her to be his sister. But he was still pretty confused. "I-I don't know what to think," he stammered. "I'm so confused." Just then Hera came running into the scene. "Oh Buama thank goodness I found you," the pale lioness said nuzzling the golden cub. "You're coming home with us right now."

"My brother's not going anywhere with you!" Leona shouted from behind Kali. "Go on Amri tell her you're coming home with us."

"I-I," Buama/Amri stammered looking around. "I I can't take this pressure! It's too much!" With that the golden cub took off and ran away from Kali and Kolo.

"Amri!" Kali shouted staring to go after his son. But Kolo stepped in front of the King blocking his path. "Get out of my way Kolo or I sware that I will rip you to shreads," Kali growled baring his teeth at Kolo.

"Humpf yeah right," Kolo hissed. "This wasn't exactly the plan but it''ll do nicely. I think I'll just kill you right here and now Kali."

"You'll have to get through us first scumbag," Kovu snarled standing on one side of Kali while Mshindi stood on the other side. "Go after Amri," Kovu whispered. "Me and 'Shin will take care of this guy."

"Oh no you won't," Hera roared. "Ladies! Form ranks!" Suddenly out of the shadows the rest of Kolo's pride appeared all of whom were looking for a fight. All in all there were about 20 lionesses in the pride. Kovu, Kali, and Mshindi knew that they didn't stand a chance. Mshindi looked and Binti and said, "Binti you've got to get Leona and Hitari out of here."

"But Daddy I..." Binti began. But the dusty brown cub was cut off by her father's roar. So she took Leona and Hitari and the three cubs ran towards Priderock at full force. As much as Binti hated leaving her father she knew that she was only six months old and wouldn't be much help. She also knew that she had to get help otherwise her father along with Kovu and Kali would be ripped to shreads by Kolo's pride.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at Priderock Jasiri was getting restless. "What's taking them so long?" the rusty brown Queen muttered. "They should have been back by now."

"Jasiri sweetheart calm down," Tama said gently. "I'm sure that they'll be back soon. They're probaly just.." Just then Binti, Leona, and Hitari came running into the cave all of them out of breath from running.

"Mom!" Binti cried out running over to Shida. "Mom something terriable happened!"

"Binti honey slow down," Shida said. "Take a deep breath a tell me what happened."

"Well first of all did you know Buama is really Amri?" Binti asked.

"Yes we knew that," Shida said. "Now please tell us the rest."

"Well when King Kali told Buama this Kolo came onto the scene," Binti continued. "Then before you know it Buama I mean Amri ran away and Kolo's whole pride came and started attacking Dad, Kovu, and Kali."

"What?" everyone cried at the same time. "We've got to help them!" Jasiri cried out. With that the Queen let out a loud roar summoning the lionesses. After explaining the situation the pride left in order the help their King leaving Tama and Nala behind to watch the cubs. After a few minutes an idea dawned upon Nala. After talking with Tama the cream lioness decided to go out looking for her grandson while Tama stayed with the cubs. Nala just hoped she'd be able to find Amri and convince him that Kali was telling the truth and wasn't evil like Kolo said he was.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile at the Outland border Kolo's pride was getting the best of Kali, Kovu, and Mshindi. However the three lions refused to surrender and were determined to fight until the bitter end. Which in their eyes shouldn't be to much longer. Kali had almost given up any shread of hope when all of a sudden he heard a booming roar and when he turned his head the King saw Jasiri and the rest of his pride coming to the rescue. "Just in time," Kali thought with a smile. Then the King shot an angry glare towards Kolo who began to back away like a coward. "Not so fast there Kolo," Kali growled leaping towards the grey lion and catching him by his hind legs knocking him to the ground. Kolo quickly recovered and gave Kali a swift kick to his face sending the King flying threw the air. Kali lept to his feet and was about to attack again when suddenly Hera came and blocked his path.

"If you want my mate then you'll have to get through me," the pale lioness hissed baring her teeth at Kali.

"I don't think so bitch," a voice cried out. Kali looked and he saw Jasiri come flying out of nowhere and jump on Hera pinning her to the ground. "Kick Kolo's ass Kal'," the Queen cried. "I'll handle this one."

Kali smiled at his mate gratefully and ran after Kolo who had taken the opportunity to run after Hera had created a distraction. Kali didn't have to run far because before he knew it Kolo jumped out from behind a bush catching the King by surprise. Both lions went tumbling to the ground biting and clawing the whole way. Kali got up panting and glared at Kolo who was standing across from him. "You're going to pay for kidnapping my son you son of a bitch," Kali hissed.

"It was easier than I thought," Kolo laughed evily his blue eyes gleaming. "Face it Kali when it comes to being a parent you're a joke. In fact you're a joke when it comes to everything you do. My brother Bosi was far superior to you in every way."

"Yeah right," Kali scoffed. "That's why I kick his sorry ass. Just like I'm going to kick yours Kolo."

"Bring it on," Kolo growled. With that the two lions ran towards each other both prepared to fight to the death.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Fraka was circling waiting for the opportunity to attack. He didn't have to wait long however because a fight found him. Chaka came onto the scene just as Fraka did. "Time to teach you a lesson you trator," Chaka hissed.

"Heh this'll be too easy," Fraka smerked. "Time to show you whose boss brother." Fraka spat out the word brother as he advanced on Chaka both of them out for blood.

**A/N well there you go ch 14 done. There will be much more excitement to come in ch 15 so stayed tuned and as always review please.**


	15. War has Just begun

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing my story I really appreciate them and sorry for the confusion Rhonda I meant to put Kolo I have now ida why I put Bosi at the beginning of ch 14 but I fixed it. Sorry about that. Here's ch 15 for you and as usual the familar things are Disney's and the unfamilar things are mine**

**Ch 15 War has Just Begun**

Nala was off in search of her grandson. Luckily for her the former Queen didn't have to look very far because as she approached the area near the gorge the creamy lioness heard soft crying coming from one of the crevesses. Nala peered her head in and saw Amri curled up in a little ball sobbing his eyes out. "Hi there little one," Nala said gently startling the young cub who looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," Nala said with a smile. "Why don't you come out of there hmm? Please?"

Amri thought for a moment about rather or not he should trust her but he saw heard the kindness in her voice and saw it in her eyes as well so he decided to trust her. So slowly the golden cub climbed out of the crevess and sat down beside Nala still sniffling. "There now," Nala said softly. "That wasn't so hard was it? Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Who are you?" Amri asked with suspision. "And why should you care about me?"

"My name is Nala," Nala said still smiling at the cub. "And I'm Kali's mother. Which makes me your grandmother Amri."

"Please don't call me Amri," the cub said quietly. "My name is Buama."

"Yes I know that's what you've been told," Nala said. "But I can assure you that you have been mislead dear one." Amri mearly looked at her so the former Queen continued. "I remember the day you were born. Your mother and father were so happy. I also remember the day Fraka took you from us. Your father spent months searching for you. He never gave up hope that someday we would find you. And now we have."

"Yeah if he never gave up then why did they have Leona for hmm?" Amri asked a little bitterness coming into his voice.

"Sweetheart there was a huge possibality that you would never be found," Nala explained. "There had to be a heir. That's why your sister was born."

"But my Da- I mean Kolo said that Kali was a cruel lion who made everyone around him misarable. Just like his father Simba did," Amri said softly. Then he looked up at Nala who smiled sweetly at her grandson. "Was Simba your mate?" he asked.

"Yes dear he was," Nala said a hint of sadness to her voice. The creamy lioness thought for a minute then decided to tell Amri the whole truth about Kolo and Bosi. "Buama did you know that your grandfather, Simba was murdered by Kolo's brother Bosi?"

"He was?" Amri asked his amber eyes wide with surprise. "But Kolo told me that Simba and Kali were the ones who murdered Bosi just because he dared to chalange Simba's way of ruling. None of that was ture was it?"

"No honey it wasn't," Nala said putting her paw around the young cub. Amri just sat there in stunned silence taking in the information he had just recived. "Are you ok my dear?" Nala asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Everything I've ever been told has been a lie," Amri whispered. "My whole life has been a lie."

"I'm so sorry Buama," Nala said giving the cub a loving nuzzle which he gladly returned. After a few minutes the golden cub broke away and wiped his eyes with his paw. "My name is Amri," he said with confidence. "Thank you Nala I mean Grandma for helping me see the truth."

"You are very welcome darling," Nala said very glad that she had convinced her grandson that Kali wasn't a villian. Just then Amri got up and began to walk away saying, "Come on Grandma we've got to go so I can set things right with my Dad. My real Dad."

"Right behind you," Nala said as she fallowed Amri to where Kali and the others were.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Fraka and Chaka were going at it full force. Even though Chaka was older than Fraka the grey-brown young lion had more fighting experience than the brown young lion did so her quickly got the upper hand. Fraka jumped on Chaka's back biting and clawing. Chaka roared in pain and threw Fraka off sending him flying. Fraka quickly recovered however and kicked Chaka's legs out from underneath him then while he was still down Fraka slashed Chaka's face and was about to deliver another blow when Chaka got a second wind and took the opportunity to slash Fraka's underbelly catching the younger lion by surprise. Chaka then kicked Fraka as hard as he could once again sending him flying. However this time Chaka didn't give Fraka and opportunity to recover because he pounced on Fraka pinning him to the ground. "Time to end this you tratior," Chaka hissed his face right in Fraka's face.

"Go ahead and kill me," Fraka growled. "I'm not sorry about what I did. I'd do it again if I had the chance. The only thing I regret is that I betrayed my father and mother by joining forces with the likes of you to begin with."

"That's just what I thought you say you heartless bastard," Chaka spat his green eyes like daggers. "You're getting exactly what you deserve." With that Chaka rasied his paw fully prepared to end his former brother's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali and Kolo were duking it out each lion refusing to back down. "Give it up Kali," Kolo hissed. "You don't stand a chance."

Kali didn't even bother to respond he just let out a furious growl and ran at Kolo full force. The two lions connected both of them biting and clawing. Kolo, however didn't believe in fighting fair and when the opportunity came he threw pebbles and dirt in Kali's face blinding the King. Kolo then pinned Kali to the ground holding his claws to his neck. "Oh Kali it's such a shame that it had to end this way," Kolo laughed. "But alas all good things must come to an end. But don't you worry I'll take good care of Buama for you." With that Kolo rasied his paw and prepared to end Kali's life.

TLKTLKTLK

At the same time when Kali and Kolo were fighting Hera and Jasiri were also tearing each other apart. Jasiri was getting the upper hand however and Hera knew she didn't stand a chance. So pale lioness cried our fearfully, "Please don't kill me. I'm sorry about what Kolo did and for my part in it. It's just I was told I would never be able to have cubs and I wanted them so badly. That's why I went along with Kolo kidnapping your son. I'm sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Jasiri stopped and looked at Here trying to decide rather or not to believe her. After a few minutes Jasiri let Hera up and snarled, "You're lucky I don't kill you right here and now you cub stealing bitch!"

"That was your mistake," Hera sneered. Jasiri gave her a confused look. Suddenly Hera lashed out a struck the rusty brown Queen in the face sending her sailing into a nearby rock knockng her out cold. Here loomed over Jasiri and said, "Too bad for you. It's been fun Jasiri but now it's time for you to die." With that Hera delivered a devastating blow to Jasiri's neck. Satisfied that the Queen was dead the pale lioness left to find her mate.

**A/N I know cliffies are bad but I couldn't help myself. Hope you guys liked ch 15 and please review.**


	16. Sadness and Joy

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 16 for you guys. As usual familiar things= Disney unfimilar things= mine**

**Ch 16 Sadness and Joy**

Chaka raised his paw fully prepared to kill Fraka. But before the young lion could deliver the final blow he heard a voice cry out, "Chaka no! Don't kill him!" Chaka turned his head and saw Kovu running towards him at full force. "Chaka thank the Kings I found you," Kovu said panting for breath. "Son you can't kill your own brother."

"He's no brother of mine." Chaka spat out. "And how can you defend him Dad? After everything he's done. He deserves to die."

"He deserves to pay yes," Kovu said. "But he dosen't deserve to die. No matter what he's done Chaka he's still my son and your brother. And I love him no matter what."

"You do?" Fraka asked shocked that Kovu was defending him and saying all of this.

"Yes son I do," Kovu said gently pushing Chaka off of Fraka and helping the grey-brown young lion to his feet. "I know you're not a bad kid Fraka. You've just been mislead. You've had a hard life but I believe that deep down you kown what you did was wrong."

"I-I don't know," Fraka stammered. "I-I thought Kolo was right. I-I still do I guess but what you said makes sense too Kovu. I'm so confused right now."

"Come on let's go home and we can talk some more ok?" Kovu said putting his paw around the young lion.

"Dad you really don't think that Kali is going to let him come back after everything he's done do you?" Chaka asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes Chaka," Kovu said. "Come on let's go." With that the three lions left in search of Kali and the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Kolo raised his paw and was about to slash Kali's throat when all of a sudden the grey lion heard a voice cry out, "Get away from my son!" Kolo whipped his head around only to be met by Nala's paw hitting him in the face sending Kolo flying to the ground. Kolo let out a furious roar and ran towards Nala fully prepared to attack. Just then Amri lept out in front of his grandmother. "Don't even think about it!" the six month old cub shouted baring his teeth.

"Buama what are you doing?" Kolo growled. "Get out of the way!"

"My name is Amri," the golden cub shouted. "And I'm not going to let you hurt my grandma or my dad."

"What are you talking about you foolish cub," Kolo hissed his blue eyes flashing with anger. "I'm your father."

"No you're not!" Amri shouted angerily. "You're just a cold heartless lion who only took me in order to inact some crazy revenge plot."

"So you finally figured it out huh?" Kolo sneered. "Well it's about time. Well I'm not about to let anyone get in my way. And that includes you. Now move or I'll move you."

"No you won't Kolo," Hera shouted jumping in front of Amri. "I won't let you harm my son."

"I'm not your son!" Amri shouted running away from Hera and towards Kali. "I'm his son. And you're not my mother. Jasiri is."

"You mean she was," Here smerked her an evil smile going across her muzzle.

"What do you mean was?" Kali growled stepping in front of Amri and advancing towards Here. "If you've hurt my mate in any was I'll kill you."

"Oh Kali," Hera laughed. "It was only too easy to take her down. But think of it this way now your father will have someone to talk to in the Great Beyond."

"You bitch!" Kali cried out jumping at Hera only to be intercepted by Kolo who pinned the King to the ground. "Get the hell off of me you son of a bitch!" Kali roared.

"Kali!" Nala cried out fearful for her son's life. She started to leap towards Kolo in order to knock him off but Here stopped her by hitting her in the face. Nala got to her feet only to be met by Hera's paw once more. Nala tried to muster the strength to get up again but failed. The former Queen layed on the ground trying to catch her breath. But Hera wasn't about to let up. The pale lioness hit Nala once again sending her sprawling across the ground and into a nearby rock where she hit her head and didn't move. "Mom!" Kali cried shoving Kolo off of him. The golden King tried to run to his mother's aid but Kolo tackled him causing both lions to fall to the ground. Amri could only watch helplessly as he watched his father and grandmother get beat senseless. The golden cub closed his eyes and just waited for the sounds of the fight to stop. Suddenly he heard more growling and fighting as other lions joined the fight. Amri opened his eyes and saw that. Mshindi and Shida had come into the scene. Mshindi was helping Kali fight Kolo while Shida was dealing with Hera. Suddenly out of nowhere Kovu, Chaka and Fraka came running into the mix. Chaka ran over to help Shida while Kovu helped Mshindi and Kali. "Give it up Kolo," Kali growled as he and his friends cornered Kolo.

"Never," Kolo hissed his blue eyes gleaming. "I'd rather die." With that Kolo lunged himself at Kali but Fraka jumped in front of the grey lion catching him by surprise. Fraka lunged again catching Kolo by his legs sending both lions over the edge of a nearby cliff. "Fraka!" Chaka cried out running over to where Fraka and Kolo had gone over the edge. He saw Fraka hanging onto the edge and Chaka held out his paw and Fraka grabbed it. Kovu helped Chaka pull Fraka up and the older lion looked at Fraka with amazement. "Fraka you didn't have to do that you know," Kovu said.

"I had to," Fraka replied panting for breath. "He wouldn't have stopped until he killed all of you. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't."

"Thank you Fraka," Kali replied with a small smile. Then the King cried out, "Mom!" Kali ran over to where his mother layed unmoving. "Mom! Mom wake up. Please," Kali nuzzled Nala with his nose but the creamy lioness still did not move. Kali began to cry softly and buried his face in his mother's fur. Suddenly Nala let out a small groan and opened her eyes. "Mom!" Kali cried nuzzling his mother. "Mom you're ok."

"Define ok," Nala said quietly. "I'm fine honey. Just a little soar."

"I thought I lost you like I did Jasiri," Kali whispered as he helped Nala to her feet.

"Wait what happened to Jasiri?" Chaka asked his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Hera said she killed her," Amri piped up suddenly. "Come on let's go find her." Amri took off with the others right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

It didn't take the long for the group to find Jasiri. They found the rusty brown Queen laying on the ground not moving. "Jasiri!" Kali and Kovu cried out at the same time. Kali ran over to his fallen mate and nuzzled her. "Oh Jasiri what happened to you?" Kali sobbed. Then his grief quickly turned to anger. "You!" he snarled at Hera, who they had forced to come along. "I'll kill you!" Kali rasied his paw and befor Hera could react he slashed her throat killing her at once. Once the deed was done Kali broke down and sobbed bitterly. Amri ran over to his father and nuzzled him, "It's going to be ok Dad," he said softly. "I'm here now. And just think now Mom's with Simba and the other Great Kings."

"Thank you Amri," Kali sniffed feeling slightly better upon hearing his son call him "Dad". Taking a shaky breath Kali turned and said, "Kovu will you help me carry Jasiri back so we can have a proper funeral for her?"

"Sure kiddo," Kovu said sadly wiping his eyes with his paw. With that the two lions lifted the fallen Queen and bagan the long trip back to Priderock.

**A/N Well there you go another emotion filled chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.**


	17. Denial

**A/N Thank you all for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Here's ch 17 for you and as always the familar things are Disney's and the rest are mine.**

**Ch 17 Denial**

As Kovu, Kali and the others arrived back at Priderock Kovu and Kali gently placed Jasiri's body on the ground at the base. "I need to tell Leona what happened before she sees," Kali said with a shaky voice. "And you should tell Tama before she sees."

"Oh God Tama," Kovu moaned closing his eyes. "Kali this is going to kill her. She loved Jasiri more than she loves her own life."

"Kovu she needs to be told," Kali said gently.

"I know," Kovu sniffled taking in a deep breath "Come on let's get this over with. Fraka you stay down here until we come and get you ok?" Fraka nodded and the other lions left the younger lion to guard Jasiri's body while they delivered the bad news.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali approached the cave entrence the feeling of dread he had kept getting bigger and bigger. Just then Leona came bounding out of the cave with Tama, Hitari, and Binti right behind her. "Daddy you're back!" the golden Princess exclaimed running up to her father and giving his front leg a hug. Then she saw Amri. "And you brought my brother back with you!" Upon saying this Leona tackled her brother licking him over and over. "Hey there Leona take it easy on your brother ok?" Kali said gently pulling his daughter off of his son.

"Sorry Amri," Leona said with a smile. Amri gave his sister a smile leting her know that it was ok. Then Leona looked around searching for her mother. "Hey where's Mom?" she asked looking at her father.

"Yes I'm curious as well," Tama piped up.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. Kali turned his head and saw Vitani and Safara come in with Nafsi right behind them.

"Dad you're back!" Nafisi exclaimed running up to her father and give him a nuzzle. "I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Yeah glad to see you all are in one piece," Vitani said patting her brother on the back. The tan lioness looked around. "Hey where's Jasiri?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Tama said impatienly. "Now will someone please tell me before I go compleatly insane!"

"Leona honey let's go somewhere we can talk," Kali said gently picking up his daughter and carrying her towards the watering hole motioning for Amri and Nala to fallow them.

Once they were gone Tama turned to her mate and said, "Kovu what's going on? You'd better tell me or I sware I'll compleatly lose it."

"Tama I'm afraid something terriable has happened," Kovu said gently.

"Is Jasiri ok?" Tama asked her brown eyes filled with fear.

"No honey she's not," Kovu said his voice catching in his throat. "Jasiri was fighting Hera and during the battle and I'm afraid that in the end Hera ended up killing her."

"What?" Nafisi and Vitani cried at the sametime their eyes wide with shock. Nafisi broke down and began to sob. Vitani pulled her niece close to her and gently soothed her. Safara lowered her head and shead silent tear for her cousin. Tama however said nothing she just sat there in stunned silence. "Mom are you ok?" Chaka asked concerned for his mother.

"I'm fine honey," Tama said her voice monotone. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh maybe because you were just told your daughter was killed," Hitari said without even thinking. Vitani shot her son a look and he muttered a quick "sorry" and was silent. Tama merly smiled at the young cub. "Oh sweet little Hitari my Jasiri isn't dead," she said her voice eerily calm.

"Tama I'm so sorry but she's gone," Kovu said gently.

"Kovu I don't know why you're saying such hurtful things to me," Tama snapped angerily. "My daughter isn't dead and I wish you'd stop saying she is!"

"Dad we should show her," Chaka whispered. Kovu nodded and said to Tama, "Honey come with me and I'll prove to you I'm telling the truth."

"Fine I'll go," Tama declared shaking her head with Kovu Chaka and Nafisi right behind her. "But I can assure you that nothing you show me is going to convince me that my child is dead."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kali was having a talk with his daughter trying to figure out a way to tell her that her mother was gone. The King took a deep breath, "Leona honey I'm afraid I have some bad news about your Mom."

"Did something happen to her?" Leona asked her amber eyes filled with fear.

"Yes something did happen to her," Kali said trying his best not to cry in front of his daughter and son. "Sweetheart your mother is gone."

"Where'd she go?" Leona asked confused that her mother would leave without saying goodbye to her.

"She went to join your Grandfather and the other Great Kings and Queens of the past," Kali explained taking a a shaky breath.

"But that would mean she's dead," Leona said softly. "Is Mom dead Daddy?"

"Yes honey she is," Kali said unable to stop the tears from escaping. Leona began to sob, "But I don't want Mommy to go. I want her to stay. Make her come back Daddy. Please."

"I wish I could honey," Kali choked out. "I really wish I could. But I can't." He pulled his daughter close and let her cry softly for a few minutes. Then Amri spoke up, "Hey don't worry sis it's going to be ok. I'm here for you. I just wish I could have gotten to know our mother. I bet I would have loved her."

"You would have son," Kali said with a sniffle. "She loved you a lot."

"Yes she did," Nala piped up gathering her grandchildren close to her. "Your mother loved you both very much and she wouldn't want you to be so sad. And don't forget she's always looking down on you from above watching out for you just like you Grandfather Simba is."

"I know Grandma," Leona sniffed wiping her eyes with her paw. "It still sucks though." Amri nodded his head in agreement.

"I know it won't be easy," Kali said. "But we're together and that's what really matters. Come on we'd better go home and make sure your grandma Tama is ok." With that the Royal Family headed back to Priderock to make sure Tama knew they were there for her.

**A/N whewie these chapters are geting hard to write. But I hope you guys enjoyed ch 17. As always please review.**


	18. The Painful Truth

**A/N thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and as always the familar things are Disney's and the rest are mine.**

**CH 18 The Painful Truth**

As Kali and his family neared the base of Priderock they came across Fraka who was still guarding Jasiri's body. Kali opened his mouth to speak to Fraka but before he could he heard Leona cry out, "Mommy!" and she rushed over to her mother's body and buried her face in her fur sobbing uncontrolably. Kali placed a paw on his daughter's back and gently rubbed it letting the golden Princess get out her grief. Just then Kali saw Kovu, Tama, Chaka and Nafisi coming down the side of Priderock. Kali couldn't help but notice that his mother-in-law had a strangely calm look on her face. "Tama are you ok?" he asked his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine Kali," Tama said her voice monotone. "Why do you ask?" Just then the rusty brown lioness saw her daughter. "Oh there you are Jasiri," she said walking over to Jasiri's body. "Honey you are never going to believe what Kovu's been saying. He's been telling me you're dead. But that isn't true is it Jasiri?" Tama gave her daughter a nuzzle ignoring the stares that the others were giving her. Then Tama turned to her mate, "You see Kovu? Everything's fine. Jasiri is not dead."

"Honey haven't you noticed that Jasiri hasn't moved since we've gotten here?" Kovu said gently. "Or how about the fact that she's cold as ice."

"Kovu you're being hurtful again," Tama snapped. "Come on Jasiri get up and show everyone that you're very much alive." Jasiri remained still so Tama nuzzled her again. "Come on honey get up. Please get up." Slowly the painful truth began to dawn on Tama. "Oh gods above she really is dead isn't she?" Tama looked at Kovu her brown eyes pleading. Kovu could only nod his head as the tears poured down his face. Tama's eyes went wide and she took a step back. "Oh no," she whispered. "Oh please no. This can't be happening. Please not my baby. My baby can't be dead. She just can't be! Oh nooo!" Tama broke down and fell to the ground next to her daughter sobbing uncontrolably. Kovu went down next to his mate and gathered her close as they both wept for the daughter they had lost. Chaka comforted his sister both of them crying by now. Kali had also lost control of himself and had started sobbing pulling his children close to him. Nala nuzzled her son and grandchildren unable to prevent herself from crying. After a few minutes Nala pulled herself together and said gently, "Kalo honey we need to prepare for the funeral."

"You're right Mom," Kali sniffled wiping his eyes. The golden King turned to his mother-in-law who was still sobbing. "Tama are you going to be ok?"

Tama stopped crying and lifted her head to look at her son-in-law. "Ok?" she said her voice rising slightly. The rusty brown lioness stood and walk towards Kali a strange look in her eyes. Kali took a step back without even thinking about it. "You're asking me if I'm going to be _ok_? How could you even ask me that Kali? My daughter is dead! How can I possiably be ok? I'll never be ok! Never! There will always be a huge part of my heart that is gone! So to ansewer your question Kali no I'm not ok. And I sure as Hell am not ready for a damn funeral. But if you want to have one then go right ahead. But I won't be there!" With that Tama turned and ran back up Priderock. Kovu started to after his mate but Nala stopped him saying, "Kovu let me talk to her. I know first hand what losing a daughter is like. I think I amy be able to get through to her." Kovu nodded his head and with that the former Queen went up to talk with her friend. "Man I hope Nala will be able to get through to Tama," Kali said.

"Me too," Kovu agreed shaking his head sadly. "I've never seen Tama like that before Kal' I just hope she comes out of it."

"Losing a child isn't easy," Kali replied with a shaky voice. "In fact it's the hardest thing in the world. I remember what it was like when I thought I had lost Amri. It feel like Hell. It feels like your heart has been ripped out and stomped on."

"Yeah tell me about it," Kovu whispered. "Jasiri was like a daughter to me. It hurts me too to lose her."

"It hurts us all," Fraka piped up suddenly startling the others who had forgotten he was there. "I know I'm probaly the last lion in the world anyone wants to hear from right now but I feel like I have to say something. Believe it or not I loved Jasiri too and it really sucks that she's gone. I just wish I could go back in time and change things. I can only hope that Jasiri forgives me where ever she is."

"I'm sure she does Fraka," Kali said with a sad smile putting his paw on the younger lion's shoulder. "I know I forgive you and if I knew my mate at all I know she does as well."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile back at the cave Nala came in search of her friend. She came across Mshindi and Shida who both looked at Nala with concern. "Nala is Tama ok?" Shida asked. "She just came running by here looking like a carzed lioness. I tried to talk to her but she just blew me off"

"She just found out that Jasiri is dead," Nala explained.

"Oh the poor thing," Shida said her voice shaking. "She must be devastated."

"She is," Nala replied sadly. "Did you happen to see where she went?"

"Yeah I think she went towards the nursery cave," Mshindi replied. "I hope she's ok."

"She will be Mshindi," Nala reassured the dusty brown lion. "I promise. And thank you both for your coincern." With that the creamy lioness went towards the nursery cave in search of Tama.

**A/N well there you go yet another emotion filled chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. As always reviews are much appreciated.**


	19. A Little Talk

**A/N Thank you all for your wondrful reviews. Here's ch 19 for you and as always the familar things =Disney and the rest are mine.**

**CH 19 A Little Talk**

Nala entered the nursery cave which was empty at this time of year. She went towards the back and found Tama laying there humming a little song. "Tama are you ok?" Nala asked going over and sitting by her friend.

"This is where she was born," Tama said softly. "This is where I first held my little Jasiri in my paws. I just can't believe she's gone Nala. My heart will never be whole without her here."

"I know exactly how you feel," Nala said. "I miss Kiara everyday. Losing a child is the worst kind of pain a mother can go through. But there is some light in all of this."

"What's that?" Tama asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You have Amri and Leona," Nala said. "As long as you have Jasiri's chidren here Jasiri will live on through them. And don't forget you have your other children Chaka and Nafisi. Not to mention Kovu. You have the whole pride here to support you. And yes you'll always miss hurt and the pain never really goes away entirely but you learn to live with it and move on with your life. Because that's what Jasiri would have wanted."

"I know you're right Nala," Tama sniffled. "It's still hard though."

"I think once you get the funeral over and done things will start getting much eaisier," Nala said.

"Oh Nala I don't think I can do that right now," Tama said shaking her head. "I know it's being selfish but I just can't help it. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my baby yet. I'm just not."

"Tama..." Nala began. But the former Queen was cut off by Tama saying, "I'm sory Nala but nothing you say is going to make me feel otherwise. I know that the pride has to say goodbye but I can't. Please tell Kali that I'm sorry."

Nala knew that it was no use trying to convince Tama to change her mind so the creamy liones let out a sigh. "Ok Tama but I think that you'll regret it if you don't say goodbye," Nala said getting up and walking towards the exit leaving Tama alone with her thoughts.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later Kali was sitting next to Jasiri's grave just staring into space. Just then Zaza came flying in and pearched on a rock in front of him. "Um Sire I know this is probally the worst time for this," Zaza said nervously. "But there's a situation that needs attending to right away."

"Can't it wait Zaza?" Kali asked letting out a huge sigh. "It's been a really rough couple of weeks."

"I only wish it could," Zaza said. "But I'm afraid it conserns your daughter."

"Leona?" Kali said giving the hornbill his full attention. "What about her?"

"I'm afraid she's causing quite a bit a commotion," Zaza replied. "I'm afraid she's gotten into another fight."

"Oh man," Kali whispered closing his eyes. "I'll take care of it. Thank you Zaza."

"Not at all," Zaza replied as she flew away. Kali then left to attend to his daughter.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kali approached the cave Amri came running out to greet him, "Dad I'm glad you're back. Leona has really been acting strange."

"I know son Zaza told me that she got into another fight," Kali said.

"It's worse than that," Amri said. "And it's not just her that's acting strange. Grandma Tama is acting really strange too. Come on I'll show you." With that Amri ran inside the cave with Kali fallowing close behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

As the father and son duo entered the cave they saw Tama and Leona sitting in the middle of the cave. Tama was giving Leona a bath. Kali approached his mother-in-law and daughter and said, "Hey guys what are you doing?"

"Nothing Daddy," Leona replied with a smile. "Just getting a bath."

"Honey we need to have a little talk about you getting into fights again," Kali said sternly.

"I already talked to her about that dear," Tama said smiling at Kali. "She promised that she wouldn't do it again. Didn't you sweetheart?"

"I sure did Mommy," Leona replied.

"Leona," Kali began but he was interrupted by Tama who said, "Why do you keep calling her Leona? That's not her name. Her name's Jasiri."

"Tama you know that's not true," Kali said gently. "Her name is Leona and she's your granddaughter."

"No she's my Mommy," Leona insisted. "She says she is so she is. Why are you being so mean to her Daddy?"

"Leona I'm not being mean," Kali said trying not to yell. "You know she's not really your Momy don't you?"

"I know that Daddy," Leona whispered. "But I don't want to hurt Grandma by telling her that."

"I'll handle that," Kali whipsered. "You run along and play ok honey?"

"Ok Daddy," Leona replied. "Bye." With that the golden Princess ran off leaving Kali alone with Tama, who looked confused.

"Why did you send her away?" Tama asked. "She wasn't done with her bath yet."

"Tama we need to have a talk," Kali began. But before the golden King could get another word out Kovu entered the cave. "Kali let me handle this," the brown lion said. Kali nodded and took his leave leaving Kovu alone with his mate. "Tama honey this has got to stop," Kovu said gently.

"Kovu I have no idea what you're talking about," Tama said standing up.

"Tama I think you do," Kovu said. "You've got to stop pretending Leona is Jasiri. It's hurting her and you. She just lost her mother and you pretending she is her mother is only making things worse for her. You and I both know she's not Jasiri."

"Kovu why are you being so hurtful?" Tama asked her brown eyes wide. "I don't know who Leona is. So why would you..."

"Tama stop! Just stop!" Kovu snapped startling his mate. In a much calmer voice he said, "I'm sorry I yelled it's just I can't stand seeing you suffer like this. I love you and it hurts me to see you in so much pain."

"Kovu what are you..." Tama began but once again she was cut off by Kovu who said, "Tama you know that Leona is Jasiri's daughter. But you're trying to convince yourself that she's Jasiri. But you know deep down that that isn't true."

"Kovu I..." Tama began but she quickly stopped herself. After a minute of silence the rusty brown lioness said in a shakey voice, "I know you're right. It just hurts so much losing my Jasiri. But I know she's gone. I just can't bring myself to move on."

"That's because you haven't said goodbye yet," Kovu said giving Tama a nuzzle. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Tama asked as she fallowed her mate out of the cave.

"You're going to say goodbye to your daughter," Kovu replied as they walked. "I promise you that you'll feel so much better once you do." Tama could only nod as she leaned on her mate as they walked to Jasiri's grave to say their goodbyes.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 19 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Ch 20 will most likely be the last chapter. Until then please review.**


	20. Acceptance and Closer

**A/N well folks here you go the final chapter of my story. Enjoy and as always familar= Disney and unfamilar= mine.**

**Ch 20 Acceptance and Closer**

As Kovu and Tama approached Jasiri's grave Tama stopped as she was almost there. "Kovu I don't think I can do this," she whispered.

"Sweetheart I know it's hard to do," Kovu said gently. "But it has to be done." Tama took a deep breath and walked until she was in front of the grave and she sat down just staring. After a few minutes of silence Tama began to speak, "Hi honey it's Mom. I uh I'm sorry I haven't been visitng you it's just been really difficult for me to deal with losing you. I know that's no excuse but it's all I have." Tama swallowed and closed her eyes allowing the tears to spill out. Kovu nuzzled his mate and she layed her head on his black mane for a minute before she continued, "I miss you so much baby. I know I should have gone to your funeral but I just couldn't. But I'm here now and I know I have to say goodbye to you." Tama paused and took a shakey breath sniffling, "So here goes. Goodbye my sweet Jasiri. You were such a good daughter a mother couldn't ask for a better child. And I know that wherever you are it's a wonderful place. I also know that you'll always be here watching over me, Kali, and your sweet wonderful children. Rest in peace my love." With that Tama closed her eyes and lowered her head and wept for the daughter she lost. Kovu held his mate close allowing her to mourn her daughter. They wern't alone for long. As if they sensed their mother needed them Chaka and Nafisi came walking up. As soon as she saw her children Tama ran up to them and they held her close. After a few minutes they broke apart and Chaka said, "Mom are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine honey," Tama sniffled wiping her eyes. She looked at Nafisi who had tears running down her face. Tama gently lifted Nafisi's head with her paw and said, "Oh honey it's going to be ok. I feel better now and you should too. You both should feel better knowing that your sister is in a better place and wouldn't want you to be sad."

"Your mother's right kds," Kovu put in. "And remember that we have to be there for Amri and Leona because they lost their mother and are going to need us to be there for them."

"Kali too," Nafisi said with a sniffle. "And we'll be there for them won't we Chaka?"

"You bet sis," Chaka said with a sad smile. "Come on let's go back. That is if your ready to go back Mom."

"I'm ready honey," Tama replied. "Come on let's go home." With that Tama and her family began to walk back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks later Kali was sitting alone watching his children play. Leona had finally decided to start playing with Hitari again and Amri was adjusting well to being with the other cubs in the pride. He was especailly getting along well with Binti and the two had become stuck to each other like glue. As Kali watched his son play with Binti Mshindi came up to his friend and sat down beside him. "How's it going buddy?" the sandy brown lion asked.

"Getting better everyday 'Shin," Kali replied. "It's been really hard without Jasiri but knowing that she's with my father and is watching over us makes me feel better."

"I'm glad Kal'," Mshindi said with a smile. "How's Tama doing?"

"She's doing really well," Kali said. Then as if on cue Tama and Kovu came walking up. "Hey guys what going on?" Kovu asked.

"Just watching the kids play," Kali replied nodding towards Amri and Binti who were tackling each other. Kali smiled. "They remind me so much of me and Jasiri when we were their age."

"Hey maybe they'll get married someday like you guys did," Kovu put in.

"Kovu they're only six months old," Kali said with a laugh. "But who knows maybe they will."

"But not for a very long time," Mshindi pipied up shuddering at the thought of his baby girl getting married. Just then Chaka came walking up with another lioness from the pride that was his age. "Hey Mom and Dad I'm glad you're both here. Damera and I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it honey?" Tama asked looking at her son.

"Well I was talking to Damera and if it's ok with you guys I'd like to take her as my mate," Chaka said.

"You're mate?" Tama asked a little surprised. "But honey you're too young for that."

"Mom I'm almost two," Chaka replied. "And as I recall Jasiri and Kali were only a year old when they became mates. Besided Damera and I love each other."

"We've already talked to my Mom," Damera piped up. "And she said it's ok with her if it's ok with you guys."

"Well what do you think Kovu?" Tama asked looking at her mate.

"Well Tama they are old enough," Kovu said with a sigh. "And they do love each other. So I think it's a good idea."

"Please Mom," Chaka begged. "Please say you're ok with this."

"Oh honey of course I am," Tama said nuzzling her son. "Just promise me that you won't move too far away."

"We won't," Chaka promised. "In fact if it's ok with you King Kali we'd like to have permission to stay in the Pridelands."

"Of course you can stay," Kali said with a smile. So it was agreed and the next day Chaka and Demara were declared to be mates. Although it was hard to do Tama and Kovu said goodbye to their son and new daughter-in-law as they left for their new home.

TLKTLKTLK

A few weeks later Fraka decided it was best that he was leaving as well. Despite the protests from Tama and Kovu Fraka knew it was time for him to move on. Safara decided to go with him decalring that she loved him and didn't want to be without him.

"Safara you can't leave!" Vitani cried out. "You're too young."

"Mom I'm already a year and half old," Safara said. "I'll be fine I promise."

"Yeah I'll take good care of her I promise," Fraka said nuzzling Safara. "Don't worry we'll keep in touch I promise."

"You had better," Vitani said with a sniffle giving her daughter a nuzzle. "I love you Safara."

"I love you too Mom," Safara said returning the nuzzle. "I'll come back and visit. I promise." With that Safara and Fraka left ready to begin their new life.

TLKTLKTLK

The days passed like the wind for Kali. Soon he watched his children grow from playful cubs in strong young lions. Soon it was time for Leona's first hunt. Kali couldn't help but worry about his daughter but Safara, who had come for a visit with Fraka and their daughter, Asanti had promised to look after her. Kali agreed and so Leona was off. As it turned out Kali's worried were for nothing because Leona returned later that day with a dead zebra as her prize. "Leona I am so proud of you," Kali said nuzzling his daughter.

"Yeah wait to go sis," Amri piped up also giving his sister a nuzzle.

"Thanks," Leona said with a proud smile. "I think Mom was helping me. I felt her presence during the hunt."

"I know she was sweetheart," Kali said with a smile. "And I know she's just as proud of you as I am."

"Thanks Daddy," Leona said. Then the golden Princess let out a yawn. "Boy I'm beat. I'm going to eat then go to bed. Good night all." With that Leona left to get some rest. As Kali watch her leave he looked up at the sky. "Well Jasiri out kids are doing just fine," Kali whispered. "Looks like everything turned out the way it was supposed to." Just then a breeze belw though Kali's mane as if Jasiri was agreeing with him and telling him he did a good job. Kali then headed for the cave to get some sleep looing forward to a great future for him and his family.

The End

**A/n well there you go. The end of my story. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for reading and review. Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year. Peace out.**


End file.
